Un Butei alla Kuoh Academy
by pigi.91
Summary: Dopo un incidente all'Accademia Butei di Tokyo, Toyama Kinji decide di realizzare il suo sogno di una vita normale, trasferendosi in una città di provincia dove frequenterà una scuola normale. Peccato che gli istinti appresi in anni di addestramento siano duri a morire, e che la scuola in cui si è trasferito sia tutto tranne che normale.
1. Chapter 1

**Un Butei alla Kuoh Academy**

**Disclaimer: **Non posseggo ne Highschool DxD ne Hidan No Aria. La storia è scritta senza scopi di lucro

**Ricarica: Il Dovere di un Butei**

Finalmente ne ero scampato. Lotte, odore di polvere da sparo, botti assordanti e morte, tutto questo era il mio passato, ed ora un futuro luminoso si spalancava davanti a me. Ne fui certo nel momento stesso in cui misi piede nella nuova scuola, in cui varcai i suoi vasti cancelli ed i miei occhi incontrarono studenti normali, sereni e tranquilli, senza nessun pensiero al mondo.

Era finita l'era delle divise scolastiche a prova di proiettile, dell'obbligo di portare sempre con me una pistola, del dovere di servire un paese che non aveva fatto altro che tradire la mia fiducia, finalmente ero libro. Mi imposi di essere felice, di sorridere preparandomi ad incontrare i miei compagni di classe, ma nonostante fossero passati mesi ancora non riuscivo a superare la sua morte.

Ignorando i suoi occhi, che mi fissavano rancorosi nella mia mente, imboccai il corridoio del terzo piano, presi il primo corridoio a destra, dirigendomi verso la sezione C del secondo anno. Il professore, un uomo allampanato sulla trentina, mi aspettava fuori dalla classe con il suo miglior sorriso di circostanza.

"Oh, sei arrivato, tu devi essere Tōyama Kinji, dico bene? Io sono il professore responsabile della classe, mi chiamo Akira Muto, ma per te sono Akira-sama o semplicemente sensei, tutto chiaro?" L'uomo sorrise, ed io feci altrettanto. Non era la peggior persona che potessi incontrare, sembrava gentile ed ispirava immediatamente fiducia, cosa che mi portò ad annuire energicamente.

"Si sensei, sono Toyama Kinji, appena trasferito dall'accademia Butei di Tokyo, abbia cura di me." Dissi quelle parole per togliermi il pensiero, aspettandomi una qualche reazione sorpresa o a seconda del caso spaventata, ma l'uomo si limitò ad annottare su un block notes la notizia.

"Va benissimo, spero che riuscirai ad ambientarti bene. Alcuni tuoi compagni di classe sono… eccentrici, ma sono anche degli idioti bonaccioni, quindi non dovrebbe essere troppo difficile legare con loro…" Ripensai ad Aria, Reki, Jeanne d'Arc e tutti gli altri strambi individui della mia vecchia scuola e sospirai.

"Non potranno mai essere peggio delle persone che mi sono lasciato alle spalle, si fidi. Cercherò di fare amicizia in fretta sensei…" L'uomo annuì sempre sorridendo, incominciando ad aprire la porta dell'aula. "Appena chiamerò il tuo nome tu entrerai e ti presenterai, mi raccomando niente discorsi, giusto nome, cognome ed una frase a tua scelta che attiri l'attenzione della classe."

L'uomo lasciò la porta socchiusa, ed io mi misi in attesa, preparandomi ad entrare. Mi sentivo stranamente eccitato ora che finalmente ero riuscito a trasferirmi da quell'accademia infernale, ma più di questo avevo paura di fare brutta impressione. I Butei, o chi aveva studiato alla loro accademia, non erano mai ben visti dalla popolazione. Certo, erano necessari, quasi indispensabili per affrontare la criminalità crescente, ma nonostante questo una scuola che permettesse a dei ragazzini di girare armati ed insegnasse loro ogni sorta di strategia o arte marziale, era comunque spaventosa.

"Ed ora, vorrei che deste tutti il benvenuto ad un nuovo studente, appena trasferitosi dalla capitale per studiare nella nostra piccola scuola. Toyama-kun, prego accomodati." Con molta più delicatezza di quanto mi aspettassi, l'insegnante omise di dire da che scuola mi fossi trasferito, dandomi modo di evitare il clamore che ne sarebbe conseguito, ma la sua gentilezza fu inutile, dato che un altro difetto mortale dei Butei era che finivano in televisione…

Io in particolar modo ero parecchio famoso per aver sventato il piano terroristico di Riko Mine Lupin la IV°, salvando un centinaio di passeggeri su un aereo di linea, effettuando un atterraggio d'emergenza su una zona brulla ed abbandonata, senza quasi nessun aiuto o contatto visivo da terra. Considerato questo non fui sorpreso quando una volta in aula sentì molti trattenere il fiato ed iniziare a parlottare. Per quanto il sensei avesse cercato di evitarmi quel momento di impaccio, ero pronto da settimane ad affrontarlo.

"Ciao a tutti, mi chiamo Tōyama Kinji e sono un vostro nuovo compagno di classe. Spero avrete cura di me." Goffamente mi inchinai, sentendo il professore richiamare la classe all'ordine. Era un evento raro che uno studente si trasferisse a metà anno, ancora più raro, era che questo fosse un Butei.

"Toyama-kun, puoi sederti nel posto libero che desideri, e mi raccomando voi della classe, non tormentate il nuovo arrivato con domande inopportune, altrimenti dovrò mettervi in punizione." L'uomo lo disse con il sorriso, ma immediatamente la classe si sedò. Evidentemente non era una minaccia da poco la sua.

Rincuorato, ma ancora gli occhi di tutti addosso, mi sedetti al primo posto libero che trovai lungo la fila di banchi. I miei compagni mi guardavano quasi tutti spaventati, tranne qualcuno che sembrava sinceramente interessato a me.

Beh, non potevo dare loro torto, del resto un 'Butei' era una qualifica nazionale che aveva il compito di combattere contro il preoccupante dilagare della criminalità nel paese. Le persone che possedevano questa licenza erano abilitate ad armarsi e ad entrare in una scena del crimine per catturare i criminali, proprio come un organo di polizia, ma, a differenza della polizia, un 'Butei' era motivato da denaro e poteva assolvere qualunque tipo di incarico consentito dal Regolamento Butei, senza preoccuparsi di quanto fosse pericoloso o al contrario futile.

Per dirlo chiaramente, era un mercenario legalizzato…

All'Accademia Butei, gli studenti potevano seguire materie specifiche riguardanti l'attività di un Butei, ma anche le materie ordinarie che studiavano gli studenti normali. Quando intendevo materie specifiche, volevo dire che vi erano differenti divisioni che uno studente poteva scegliere, ad esempio la divisione Inchiesta in cui venivano insegnati i metodi standard di investigazione e di logica.

Probabilmente era la più sensata fra tutte le divisioni.

Subito dopo l'Inchiesta c'era Comunicazioni e Scientifica. Queste divisioni non erano poi così male perché portavano ad una strada tutto sommato pacifica e non violenta.

Ma tra tutte, quella che più risaltava era la famosa divisione Assalto, a cui ero stato assegnato per i miei primi due semestri del mio primo anno.

In silenzio ascoltai la lezione del professore, rallegrandomi nel costatare quanto poco fossi indietro rispetto loro. Pensavo che a causa delle missioni e degli addestramenti mi fossi perso almeno un semestre di concetti, ma erano poche le lacune che mi restavano da colmare. Diligentemente presi appunti, ascoltai la lezione e rimasi in attesa del momento in cui tutti mi sarebbero venuti addosso.

Non dovetti aspettare poi tanto visto che non appena suonò la campana della ricreazione fui sommerso di domande. Molti mi chiesero se avevo armi con me, se ero venuto per una qualche indagine, addirittura se avessi mai ucciso qualcuno, ma a tutti risposi di voler solo dimenticare del tempo trascorso in quella scuola. Nel bene o nel male era tutto finito, e non mi restava che il coltello a farfalla di mio fratello a testimoniarlo.

Quella particolare arma era l'unica che avessi continuato a portare con me nonostante tutto, e questo non per una questione di praticità o perché ci fossi abituato, ma semplicemente perché non potevo separarmi dall'ultimo dono che mio fratello mi aveva fatto prima di morire.

Sospirai di sollievo quando venni etichettato come chiuso e venni finalmente lasciato in pace, ma quello che non sapevo era di come viaggiassero veloci le notizie all'interno di una scuola comune. Per quando le lezioni terminarono e mi fu permesso di lasciare l'aula, una folla tutta nuova di studenti mi attorniava e molte di queste erano ragazze.

Vidi le loro gonne svolazzanti, i loro seni premere contro il tessuto della camicetta. Mi avevano quasi chiuso all'angolo, stavano per stringersi intorno a me con quella carne peccaminosa ed invitante che mai avrei dovuto assaggiare.

Chiusi gli occhi, mi avvicinai alla finestra del terzo piano e saltai. Grida spaventate mi raggiunsero da dietro, ma non stavo cercando di suicidarmi, il mio era solo un riflesso della mia vecchia vita. Il gancio alla cintura era stato fissato alla finestra ed ora scendevo dolcemente il muro esterno della scuola come se fosse una parete rocciosa, grazie al filo ultrasottile in carbonio che proveniva dalla mia cintura.

Ok, anche se non avevo più le armi, non avevo abbandonato tutta l'attrezzatura in dotazione di un Butei, avevo ancora qualche piccolo gadget pensato per occasioni come queste, in cui potevo scegliere solo tra essere attorniato da ragazze o scappare da una finestra.

Vi domanderete il perché di questa scelta ridicola, che mi porta a scappare da donne eccitante preferendo un salto nel vuoto a loro, ma purtroppo per me sono afflitto da una terribile malattia che ho ereditato da mio padre.

Un'orribile, orribile malattia…

Una volta al sicuro a terra, sganciai il cavo in cima alla scuola con l'apposito comando della cintura, e riavvolsi il filo da traino facendo attenzione a non tagliarmi. Quel piccolo cavo, sottile come un capello, poteva reggere il peso di centinaia di chili, ma se usato impropriamente era più tagliente di una lama affilata.

"Bella prova quella, per un momento ho pensato ti volessi suicidare."

D'istinto sobbalzai, portando la mano all'interno della giacca per estrarre la pistola, solo che quest'ultima non c'era. Non ero più un Butei, dovevo farmene una ragione.

"Non mi sarei mai suicidato… volevo solo evitare… delle persone."

Davanti a me trovai l'equivalente di una principessa. Aveva lunghi capelli vermigli, bellissimi occhi azzurri, ed un'espressione curiosa. Dietro di lei sostavano un gruppo eterogeneo di studenti e tra questi potei riconoscere un mio compagno di classe, Isei o qualcosa del genere.

Lui era uno dei pochi che non mi aveva bombardato di domande durante la pausa pranzo, per questo non mi fu difficile riconoscerlo.

"Il mio caro Issei mi diceva che sei un nuovo studente trasferito e devo ammettere che sei piuttosto curioso. Tieni, prendi questo, potrebbe tornarti utile prima poi." La ragazza trasse a se la cartella e da uno dei libri di testo estrasse un foglio ripiegato con sopra il disegno di un pentacolo. Scritte in lingue sconosciute lo circondavano, ma nonostante questo era solo un foglio, niente di più, niente di meno.

Per qualche momento fui riluttante ad accettare qualcosa di offerto da una ragazza così bella e soprattutto formosa, ma poi l'educazione prevalse e facendo attenzione a non sfiorare la sua mano, lo presi. "Ehm… si, grazie…"

Non sapevo bene come reagire visto che non sapevo bene cosa fosse, ma lei si limitò ad annuire con un sorriso, facendo segno agli altri di seguirla. "CI vediamo suicida-kun, cerca di non morire troppo presto, ok?"

"Ehi, non sono un suicida!" Provai a ribattere, ma le mie parole si persero nel vociare del gruppetto, che sembrava molto affiatato ed unito. Almeno non mi avevano chiesto nulla del mio passato, ne avevano cercato ti tirare in ballo l'addestramento da Butei, che perlopiù era riservato.

Sbuffai sconsolato, alzando appena lo sguardo ai compagni di classe che si sbracciavano dall'alto verso di me, allontanandomi lentamente dalla scuola.

Di certo perdere tutte le abitudine acquisite negli anni da Butei era impossibile, ma prenderne le distanze era consigliabile.

XXXXX

Il tragitto che feci per tornare a casa fu lungo e noioso. Era nuovo della citta, non avevo una bicicletta, che era esplosa durante un dirottamento (si, fui vittima di un raro caso di dirottamento di bicicletta), e come se questo non fosse sufficiente non avevo alcuna indicazione. A memoria ricordavo l'indirizzo della mia abitazione, ma senza una cartina o un GPS, potevo fare ben poco, dunque camminai per le vie sconosciute, cercando di evitare le zone malfamate o oscure, convinto che prima o poi sarei arrivato alla meta.

Era arrivata la sera senza che riuscissi a trovare la strada di casa, quando incappai in quell'uomo solitario. Avanzava a tentoni, barcollando come un ubriaco, indossava vesti da prete, ma più che questo fu la spada macchiata di sangue che portava legata alla cintura ad attrarre la mia attenzione. Quella e la forma accasciata sulla sua spalla con indosso panni da suora…

"Ah, gustoso, gustoso, così gustoso. Le sue grida erano incredibili, piangeva quel profano… indegno del signore… feccia indecente…." L'uomo farfugliava, continuando a camminare, era evidente che avesse commesso qualcosa di illegale, e fui quasi sul punto di parlare quando mi ricordai di non essere più un Butei.

Non avevo obblighi verso la società, verso i civili, verso nessuno all'infuori di me. L'uomo mi passò accanto, tutto il mio corpo combatté la voglia di fermarlo, ma non feci nulla. Quando fu lontano e non potei più sentire i suoi inquietanti borbottii, mi concessi il lusso di respirare.

Aria non l'avrebbe lasciato andare, lo avrebbe inseguito, gli avrebbe sparato, lo avrebbe minacciato con le Kodachi e poi lo avrebbe arrestato, ma lei ormai era morta e non c'era niente che potesse farla tornare indietro. Il suo sguardo dispettoso baluginò un attimo nella mia mente, ma lo scacciai con forza.

Non dovevo cedere, non potevo farlo. Ripresi a camminare, ancora alla ricerca della strada verso casa, ma come guidato da una forza invisibile seguii le scie di sangue che il prete si era lasciato dietro. Non che volessi farlo, non che avessi scelta, semplicemente le seguii arrivando in un condominio, da lì mi feci strada su una stretta scala antincendio, che correva in alto per tutto l'edificio raggiungendo tutte le finestre.

Trovai quello che cercavo dopo soli pochi minuti. Una stanza diroccata, con i vetri della finestra infranti ed un odore inconfondibile, che avevo sentito fin troppe volte. Odore di ruggine, odore di morte, odore di sangue.

Mi affacciai alla finestra dell'appartamento, feci attenzione a non lasciare alcun tipo di impronta e per poco non vomitai. La stanza era pregna di sangue, al muro era appeso un uomo crocifisso, il corpo era capovolto e delle scritte inquietanti adornavano la parete.

_"Colui che uccide nel nome del Signore…"_

I riferimenti biblici e le ferite d'arma da taglio, oltre all'ovvia scia di sangue che avevo seguito a ritroso, designavano il fantomatico prete come colpevole. Un uomo era morto e non avevo fatto niente per fermarlo...

…Anzi avevo fatto meno di niente, perché nonostante non fosse un problema mio fermare un sospettato, avrei comunque potuto avvisare la polizia, che forse, improbabilmente, sarebbe riuscita a prenderlo. I sensi di colpa iniziarono a rodermi lo stomaco, ma più di questo mi sentivo in colpa per la suora.

Cosa le avrebbe fatto quel pazzo? Quale sarebbe stato il prezzo che lei avrebbe pagato per la mia codardia?

Respirai a fatica e dovetti appoggiarmi contro il muro per non cadere. Il mio corpo tremava, era madido di sudore, e quasi non credevo di aver lasciato la mia vita all'accademia Butei solo per arrivare a questo.

**_Carta Butei, Articolo 3  
_**Dovete diventare forti, ma soprattutto dovete supportare la giustizia.

Non ero più un Butei, non mi sarebbe dovuto importare del codice, delle parole che mi era stato insegnato a rispettare, ma anche così il fuoco della giustizia ardeva dentro il mio petto. Dovevo adempiere alla missione, dovevo farlo per quell'uomo non più in vita, con il corpo deturpato dalle ferite e per quella suora che era rimasta incastrata in una situazione del genere a causa mia.

"Io… Io adempierò ai mei dovevi di Butei, io lo farò!"

La mia tasca iniziò a brillare, il foglio che la principessa dai capelli rossi mi aveva donato alla fine della lezione splendeva più che mai.

"Hai determinazione…."

La luce iniziò ad affievolirsi e da quella stessa luce parve comparire proprio lei.

"… non pensavo che tra tutti i posti ti avrei trovato qui, ma il tuo desiderio è forte e la tua anima può essere contrattata per un ottimo prezzo. Vuoi aiutarci a salvare quella la suora? La preziosa amica del mio servo adorato?"

Non capì cosa stava succedendo, mi limitai ad arretrare fino alla finestra…

Fu quello il momento in cui inciampai, perdendo l'equilibrio vicino la scala antincendio e finendo col battere la testa contro la ringhierà.

Il mondo si appannò, divenne opaco e poi fu inghiottito dall'oscurità.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Note:** Questa è la mia prima storia in questo fandom e spero davvero che vi piaccia. Come avrete capito è una cross-over tra due serie di Light Novel davvero belle. La prima è Highschool DxD, la seconda Hidan No Aria.

Visto che Hidan No Aria è perlopiù sconosciuto, vi lascio il link di wikipedia dove se ne parla, anche se spero vogliate aspettare il prossimo capitolo, quando si scopriranno la maggior parte degli altarini.


	2. Chapter 2

**Un Butei alla Kuoh Academy**

**Disclaimer:** Non posseggo ne Highschool DxD ne Hidan No Aria. La storia è scritta senza scopi di lucro

**Prima Pallottola - Contratto**

Quando ripresi i sensi la prima cosa di cui mi resi conto fu della luce. La luce mi colpiva da destra, abbagliando i miei occhi ancora abituati all'oscurità. Poi pian piano mi adattai ed alzando il capo cercai di capire dove fossi.

La stanza era grande e ben arredata, con un letto a baldacchino enorme in cui mi trovai sdraiato, ed ovunque guardassi c'erano orpelli e ninnoli preziosi. Il rosso era il colore che dominava l'ambiente, ma non era un rosso duro ed opaco, come potrebbe essere il colore del sangue venoso, al contrario era un rosso gentile, carico di bellezza, come il colore del sangue arterioso.

Presi fiato per quella che mi sembrava la prima volta da tanto tempo e tastai il retro della mia testa. Una benda mi fasciava il capo coprendo quella che aveva tutta l'aria di essere un bel bernoccolo. Cercai di ricordare e di razionalizzare, ma solo quando lei si mosse vicino a me iniziai a capire.

Capii che mi trovavo nudo, in un letto non mio con qualcuno al mio fianco. Immediatamente il mio cuore iniziò a correre ed il dolore al basso ventre indicò l'avviarsi dei sintomi della mia malattia.

Senza riflettere mi trassi a sedere, presi un cuscino per nascondere le mie nudità e mi avviai verso la porta. Non lo feci gentilmente, o con la dovuta attenzione per non svegliare la mia partner, al contrario mi mossi in fretta, completamente nel panico, per impedire lo scatenarsi di quel lato di me che odio così tanto…

… se mi fossi risvegliato in questo istante, in questa situazione, Dio solo sa cosa avrei potuto fare a lei o a me stesso.

Cercai di aprire la porta, la tirai a me con forza, ma questa era chiusa e la chiave non era in vista.

"Tojama-kun? Torna a letto, è presto ancora…"

Un brivido mi percosse la schiena, lentamente mi voltai e lei era lì.

Nuda, seduta sul letto mentre stancamente si strofinava gli occhi fissandomi.

I suoi seni enormi, con i piccoli capezzoli rosa ad ornare il tutto, erano puntati contro di me.

TUMP

La sentì avanzare, sentì la malattia crescere, arrivare al confine e quasi trasbordare, ma nell'angolo della stanza c'era la mia salvezza. Mi fiondai verso quella porta socchiusa che prima mi era sfuggita, sprangandomela alle spalle.

Mi ritrovai in un piccolo bagno signorile, con una vasca in stile giapponese, una doccia e più spazio di quanto ne servisse a dieci persone. Senza pensare mi diressi alla vasca e mi tuffai dentro, cercando di calmare i miei bollenti spiriti.

Per un minuto sembrai riuscirci, ma poi lei venne a bussare alla porta.

"Tojama-kun, tutto bene? Perché ti sei chiuso li dentro?"

La porta era chiusa, quindi lei non poté entrare, ma la sua presenza appena oltre un sottile strato di legno mi fece ribollire.

"Scusa!" urlai, cercai di mantenere il controllo. "I-Io non so come sia successo, non volevo davvero che accadesse… p-puoi vestirti per favore? Arriverò fra poco!"

La ragazza borbottò, ma fece come le avevo detto, tornando però a bussare una volta vestitasi.

"Ora puoi uscire Tojama-kun, ho messo in dosso qualcosa…"

Io sospirai di sollievo, mi avviai verso la porta, raccogliendo ed indossando quanti più accappatoi possibili lungo la via. Quando finalmente uscì nella stanza, sembravo un pinguino imperatore o una qualche sorta di strano esquimese…

…e lei era lì, con indosso l'uniforme della scuola e un sorriso bonario in viso.

La riconobbi per il semplice fatto che era impossibile che la dimenticassi, era la stessa ragazza che il giorno prima avevo incontrato all'uscita da scuola e che rividi una seconda volta in quell'appartamento…

Solo quando feci quest'associazione ricordai i trascorsi della sera prima, con lo strano prete che rapiva una suora, un cadavere appeso ad un muro e la luce che mi spinse ad arretrare facendomi battere la testa contro la ringhiera. Dentro quella luce c'era proprio lei.

Davanti alla mia espressione sembrò risollevarsi. "Bene, vedo che inizi a ricordare. La botta alla testa non era così grave, ma sarebbe stato un problema se avessi iniziato a soffrire di amnesia."

La ragazza dai seni enormi e dai lucenti capelli rossi si avvicinò a me, studiando dubbiosa il mio abbigliamento. "Mi spieghi perché ti sei messo tutti i miei accappatoi? Con cosa mi dovrei asciugare io ora? Se volevi i tuoi vestiti indietro, sarebbe bastato chiedere. Sono proprio lì, su quella sedia."

Mi indicò una sedia nell'angolo della stanza, e li perfettamente piegati c'erano in effetti gli indumenti che avevo in dosso la sera prima.

"I-I-I-Io non capisco, cos'è successo i-i-ieri sera?"

Solitamente quando i sintomi della mia malattia si mostravano, rimanevo comunque cosciente e ricordavo cosa facevo in quel periodo in cui non ero io al controllo, ma questa volta… era buio totale.

Ancora non capivo cosa ci facessi in camera di una bellezza simile, ne perché fossimo entrambi nudi, ne come mai lei fosse così tranquilla al riguardo.

"Fufu, sei così carino quando arrossisci. Tranquillo, ti spiegherò tutto una volta che mi sarò lavata, quindi ti va di restituirmi un accappatoio? A meno che a te non vada di vedermi nuda e grondate d'acqua…."

Parlò in maniera maliziosa, causandomi un ulteriore stimolo deleterio alla mia salute.

"N-N-N-No, tieni pure!"

Mi tolsi uno dei numerosi accappatoi e la vidi allontanarsi verso il bagno sorridendo.

Approfittai di quei minuti in cui lei era impegnata per riprendere possesso dei miei vestiti, riacquisendo almeno un sentore di normalità. Quando finii di vestirmi, lei uscì dal bagno. Ci mise straordinariamente poco per essere una ragazza, cosa che mi lasciò di stucco e mi diede appena il tempo di tirare su la zip dei pantaloni.

Era fradicia ed avvolta nell'accappatoio che le avevo dato, ma anche così attraverso il tessuto bagnato si riusciva a vedere o almeno intravedere tutto. Diedi le spalle a quella visione peccaminosa, gridando arrabbiato. "Sii più consapevole per piacere! Ed indossa qualcosa che ti copra!"

Ero furente, eccitato, preoccupato e stanco tutto insieme. Era incredibile come in pochi minuti fossi riuscito a passare dalla brace alla merda più totale. Rimase nel mio angolo, a tremare per qualche minuto, finché non senti la sua mano poggiarsi sulla mia spalla. Istintivamente feci un balzo indietro allontanandomi da lei.

"Ehi, ti comporti in maniera davvero strana sai? Potrei quasi offendermi se non mi avessi offerto il tuo corpo stanotte…"

Mi paralizzai, sbiancai completamente, perdendo ogni briciola di forza. Lei si accorse di questa mia situazione e mi fu subito accanto, ma per evitare che il peggio accadesse di nuovo, arretrai ancora di qualche passo.

"I-Io non volevo che accadesse. P-Per favore dimentica di stanotte. E-Era la mia prima volta e scommetto di essere stato s-strano durante il r-rapporto, ma anche così… non credo che dovremmo…."

Abbassai il capo, cercando di spiegare goffamente come non avrebbe dovuto fraintendere i fatti della notte prima in quanto quello non ero realmente io, ma sorprendendomi per l'ennesima volta, lei scoppiò a ridere.

"Ma cosa vai a pensare? Non l'abbiamo mica fatto, sono ancora vergine io!"

Continuò a ridere, ma io ero semplicemente confuso. Forse invece di un rapporto completo avevano passato il tempo in attività più soft? Magari lei aveva…. Ed io avevo…

Arrossì ancora, ma questo non mi impedì di parlare. "Sei davvero vergine?"

"Si lo sono."

"Davvero, davvero?"

"Si che c'è, vuoi forse controllare?"

Lo disse con voce maliziosa alzando l'orlo della gonna, ma io scossi il capo velocemente. Non avevo la minima intenzione di ricadere in fallo, non ora e non con lei.

"Ora per favore, smettila di agitarti e lasciami spiegare. Ti ho portato qui ieri sera dopo che hai battuto la testa. Ti avrei portato a casa sapendo dove fosse, ma non conoscendoti così bene ho pensato che fosse meglio curarti da me…."

Quindi questa specie di stanza super-lussuosa, con bagno integrato era la sua camera da letto. I miei occhi si dilatarono alla sorpresa.

"Allora cosa intendevi quando dicevi che ti ho offerto il mio corpo?"

Lo domandai con voce bassa, ma decisa. Sembrava quasi che quella bellissima principessa si stesse prendendo gioco di me.

"Esattamente quello che ho detto, dopo averi curato ti ho messo a letto, e quando ti ho chiesto se potessi abbracciarti come un cuscino non hai risposto. Non è consuetudine umana dire che chi tace acconsente?"

Quasi caddi a terra di fronte a quella rivelazione. Quindi dopo tutto non avevo ceduto agli istinti della mia malattia, ed anzi non avevo davvero fatto nulla. Era stata lei ad approfittarsi del me incosciente, abbracciandomi tutta la notte come una qualche specie di cuscino. Nonostante mi sentissi in parte violato, la notizia mi rallegrò, andando a formare sul mio viso un sorriso sghembo.

"Va bene, se è così che è andata allora credo sia tutto a posto, solo… solo la prossima volta non farlo."

Stancamente mi sedetti sul letto e lei mi seguì poco dopo.

"Tu vuoi salvare quella suora."

Non era una domanda, ma solo una costatazione. Lentamente annuì alle sue parole, appoggiando i gomiti sulle cosce ed incrociando le mani.

"Ieri ho visto il tipo che probabilmente era il responsabile di quel massacro e non ho fatto nulla per fermarlo… come Butei… anzi no, come uomo, ho fallito ed ora devo rimediare in qualche modo. Salvarla è l'idea migliore che abbia."

L'afflusso di sangue dovuto alla malattia iniziò a dissiparsi e lentamente tornai calmo e razionale. Ancora non sapevo cosa la ragazza facesse sulla scena del crimine, ne come mai fosse informata dei fatti, ma stranamente non mi preoccupai. Sentii intimamente di potermi fidare di lei.

"Anche se avessi voluto, non avresti potuto fare nulla contro quel prete, era semplicemente troppo forte per te. Sei davvero sicuro di volerla salvare?"

"Lo sono."

"Anche se questo comportasse il mettere a rischio la tua vita?"

Per qualche secondo rimasi in silenzio, ma poi annuì.

"Si, è la cosa giusta da fare. Qualche tempo fa l'avrei fatto in ogni caso…"

La ragazza sembrò soddisfatta dalla mia risposta, perché sorrise radiosa alzandosi in piedi.

"Bene, allora faremo un contratto, noi ti presteremo la nostra forza per salvarla ed in cambio il 25% della tua anima andrà a noi."

Eh? EH?!

Dalle spalle di lei comparvero due ali da pipistrello, che sarebbero potute sembrare un costume da cosplay se non l'avessero sollevata in aria lasciandola a qualche piede da terra. Rimasi imbambolato a fissarla per quasi un minuto prima di trovare il coraggio di parlare.

"Chi sei tu?"

Lei toccò di nuovo terra e mi porse quello che aveva tutta l'aria di essere un contratto stampato su carta-pecora.

"Sono Rias Gremory, erede della Casata Gremory, uno dei 72 pilastri che reggono l'Inferno, ed insieme ai miei servitori saremo i tuoi compagni in questa missione di salvataggio."

Il mondo si capovolse ed io persi di nuovo i sensi.

Quella ragazza formosa e bellissima era un demone.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Quando ripresi i sensi mi trovai in un altro luogo. Questa volta la confusione passò più in fretta, ma ancora mi era difficile digerire quanto mi era stato detto.

Aprendo gli occhi mi trovai in una tetra sala scura, con mobili d'appartamento, una piccola cucina e decine di sigilli mistici disegnati al suolo. Non feci in tempo ad aprire gli occhi che uno dei sigilli si accese rilasciando la forma di una ragazzina dai capelli bianchi.

"Bouchou, missione compiuta. La via è sgombra, loro sono certamente nella chiesa."

La ragazzina era piccola, esile, con uno sguardo spento e distante. Eppure sembrava trovarsi a suo agio nella stanza in cui mi accorsi esserci molte più persone di quante immaginassi. Oltre alla bellezza che si era presentata come Rias, c'erano la ragazzina dai capelli bianchi, una formosa ragazza dai capelli neri, il mio compagno di classe Issei e l'idol della scuola Kiba Yuuto, di cui mi avevano accennato durante il mio primo giorno di scuola.

"E così ti sei svegliato Toyama-kun? Cavolo, sei svenuto due volte in poche ora, soffri per caso di anemia? Ad ogni modo non abbiamo troppo tempo da perdere, il contratto parla chiaro, dobbiamo aiutarti a salvare quella suora, ma il tempo scorre e non possiamo sapere per quanto ancora non le faranno del male…."

Io provai ad aprire la bocca, ma intorno a me era un fervore di attività. Più degli altri, il mio compagno Issei si muoveva freneticamente quasi avesse fretta, ed io non m capacitavo della cosa. Ad ogni modo mi rimisi in piedi e davanti a me trovai la bellissima ragazza dai capelli neri tenuti insieme ad una coda cavallo.

"Toyama-kun, la Bouchou mi ha detto che non hai fatto colazione, ti prego mangia qualcosa prima di buttarti a capofitto nella lotta, sarà una battaglia difficile quella contro gli angeli caduti."

Gentilmente mi porse una ciotola contenente del ramen, senza darmi il tempo di razionalizzare.

Angeli Caduti?

Esistevano anche gli angeli caduti?

Beh, mi trovavo al cospetto di un gruppo di demoni che frequentavano il liceo, non mi sarei dovuto sorprendere per qualcosa come l'esistenza degli angeli, eppure non riuscivo a togliermi il dubbio impellente che qualcosa fosse sbagliato.

Non avevamo un piano, non avevamo un equipaggiamento, nessuno di noi sembrava attrezzato per uno scontro. Io stesso non avevo indosso ne la mia divisa della vecchia accademia, che era a prova di proiettile, ne la mia Desert Eagle modificata.

Stavo rischiando grosso, davvero grosso, quindi non potei tacere.

"Gremory-san?"

Poggiai la ciotola vuota di ramen su un tavolino da caffè e mi avvicinai alla donna con la quale avevo passato la notte (incoscientemente).

"Non possiamo andare così, ci serve un piano, delle informazioni, non sappiamo nemmeno dove potrebbe trovarsi. Lasciami fare qualche telefonata, prendere il mio equipaggiamento, non posso gettarmi nella mischia senza quello."

Ad ogni parola il mio tono di voce si fece più sicuro, cosa che portò molti a fermarsi per sentirmi parlare. In special modo Rias mi ascoltò leggermente sorpresa.

"Tu intendi combattere insieme a noi? Scusa se te lo dico Toyama-kun, ma sei un semplice umano, ed andremo ad affrontare cose decisamente pericolose. Il piano è che noi entreremo, salveremo la ragazza e te la porteremo, in questo modo avremo salvato lei ed adempiuto al contratto, insomma avremo preso due piccioni con una fava."

Ascoltai le sue parole ed aggrottai la fronte infastidito. Avevo affrontato streghe, principesse egizie, vampiri ed uomini immortali vissuti quasi un secolo prima, eppure ora veniva a dirmi che non sarei stato al sicuro contro degli angeli. Repressi quella parte di me che agognava una vita normale, formulando nella mia mente una domanda impellente.

Perché sembrava che anche loro volessero salvare così tanto la suora? In quanto demoni avrebbero dovuto odiare un membro del clero quale era lei.

"Due piccioni con una fava? Cosa intendi? Non avrete in mente di consegnarmi la ragazza e poi portarmela via per sacrificarla in qualche rito occulto. Così avreste adempiuto al vostro contratto, ma ne sareste usciti comunque come vincitori."

Ok, la mia era un'ipotesi un po' stiracchiata, ma non ero in grado di cogliere la preoccupazione nell'aria, ne i segnali che i membri del gruppo mandavano.

"Buchou, siamo già in ritardo, potrebbero averle fatto qualsiasi cosa! Dobbiamo andare!"

Issei incominciò ad agitarsi, sembrava prendere la mia richiesta di informazioni come una sorta di ostruzionismo.

"No Issei-kun, lui è il nostro contraente, merita di sapere cosa sta succedendo. Visto che lo hai chiesto Toyama-kun, lascia che ti aggiorni sulla situazione attuale. La suora che tu hai visto portare via da quel prete è un'importante amica di Issei-kun. Loro sono diventati amici ed ora lui farebbe qualsiasi cosa per salvarla."

Issei chinò il capo stringendo i pugni, e non mancai di notare l'ombra di una lacrima sul suo viso.

"Noi in quanto demoni non siamo autorizzati ad intrometterci negli affari degli angeli caduti a causa della fragile tregua che intercorre tra le nostre fazioni, ma piuttosto che vedere il mio servo adorato gettarsi da solo contro di loro, mi sono appoggiato a te. Il tuo desiderio di salvare quella ragazza è sincero, e formando un contratto con te, siamo autorizzati ad affrontare chiunque tu reputi tuoi nemici, cosa che ci permette di violare la tregua senza tuttavia violarla realmente. Comprendi ora? Sei il nostro pretesto per attaccare gli angeli caduti, senza scatenare una guerra di conseguenza…"

La spiegazione aveva senso, ma il modo in cui era stata posta e lo sguardo triste che mi venne rivolta dalla ragazza cremisi, mi fese sentire inutile come poche volte mi era capitato.

"**Regolamento Butei Articolo 2:** 「Devi rispettare il contratto in ogni sua parte」"

"...?"

"Ecco gli accordi che abbiamo stipulato questa mattina: in cambio del 25% della mia anima, tu ed il tuo gruppo di demoni mi fare da supporto durante il salvataggio della suora rapita ieri sera. Non starò in panchina a vedervi rischiare la vita, affidandomi a voi che siete completi sconosciuti, io sarò con voi in prima linea e combatterò ogni volta che sarà necessario."

Pronunciai quelle parole con rabbia, quasi spaventando me stesso per il mio coraggio. Era evidente che ero cambiato dopo la sua morte, dopo che anche lei mi aveva abbandonato. Eppure nella mia mente la vedevo sorridere con trasporto. Lei avrebbe fatto la stessa cosa.

"Detto questo ho bisogno di passare da casa mia. Vi ho visto usare quegli strani disegni per terra per teletrasportarvi, chi mi accompagna a prendere il mio equipaggiamento?"

Silenzio.

Anche Issei ora mi guardava con un sentimento non ben identificato in viso, ma alla fine Rias sospirò, infrangendo quel momento.

"Va bene, hai vinto. Non ho capito se tu sia uno stupido o coraggioso, è anche possibile che tu sia entrambe le cose, ad ogni modo non saremo responsabili di te. Koneko, accompagnalo a casa sua e ritroviamoci tutti un isolato prima della chiesa."

"Chiesa?"

Rias mi fissò.

"Già, sappiamo dove si nascondono, ci mancava solo un pretesto per agire… beh, grazie per essere qui Signor Pretesto."

La ragazza si voltò, ed io venni affiancato dalla stessa ragazzina dai capelli bianchi che da poco era comparsa nella stanza.

"Andiamo Signor Pretesto…"

La bambina cercò di toccarmi un braccio per guidarmi verso uno dei tanti cerchi per terra, ma d'istinto rifuggì da lei. La sua corporatura era troppo simile a quella di lei…

Gli occhi della ragazzina si strinsero, ma non fece commenti, si limitò a sistemarsi al centro del cerchio rimanendo in attesa.

"Io fornirò l'energia per l'incantesimo, tu pensa solo alla destinazione."

Parlò tenendo gli occhi fissi davanti a se, senza rivolgermi nemmeno uno sguardo. Dal canto mio chiusi gli occhi, immaginando l'appartamento che a piedi non ero in grado di raggiungere.

Un'abbagliante luce mi avvolse e quando riaprì gli occhi ero nel mio appartamento…

… nel mio appartamento di Tokyo.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Impiegai qualche istante a capire che qualcosa non andava.

L'enorme appartamento costruito per quattro persone era vuoto, non c'erano più mobili, non c'erano più elettrodomestici, non c'era più lei.

Shirayuki, la mia amica di infanzia, doveva averlo svuotato di tutto una volta saputo del mio trasferimento. Sarebbe stato tipico di lei raccogliere qualsiasi cosa mi appartenesse per conservarlo in un luogo sicuro, lì dove nessuno avrebbe mai potuto rubarlo o rovinarlo.

Feci un primo passo nella stanza vuota ed il mio cuore strinse. Non mettevo piede in quella casa da quando lei era morta, da quando mi aveva abbandonato, da quando anche lei mi aveva lasciato. Con la mano carezzai il muro bianco, sfiorando con le dita gli incavi circolari che l'adornavano.

Quelli erano i segni dei proiettili che lei aveva sparato, nient'altro che fori coperti di stucco e messi tacere per dare alla casa un'aria più familiare. Spostai lo sguardo in giro brevemente, ma nonostante l'assenza di tutto quello che un tempo definiva quell'appartamento come la mia casa, la mia mente si affollò di ricordi.

Quello era il balcone dove mi nascondevo quando Shirayuki e Aria combattevano, lì c'era l'angolo in cui Aria si stendeva sempre per guardare i suoi documentari sugli animali, dall'altra parte invece c'era il punto in cui mangiavamo i pasti cucinati da Shirayuki.

Erano passati mesi, tanti, tanti mesi, ma anche con tutto quel tempo passato lontano da lì, nella casa c'era ancora un vago odore di lei. Quel misto di Gardenia e polvere da sparo.

Sorrisi amaramente.

Amaramente senti qualcosa di caldo scivolare lungo la mia guancia.

Non mi accorsi di essere in ginocchio finché il demone, che mi aveva accompagnato in quella spedizione, non mi sfiorò la guancia intercettando la lacrima che era arrivata quasi sul punto di cadere.

"Stai piangendo…"

"Io non sto piangendo."

Con forza mi strofinai gli occhi rimettendomi in piedi.

"Qui è successo qualcosa. Qualcosa che ti ha cambiato. Per questo piangevi?"

Diedi le spalle alla ragazza, per non darle modo di vedermi in viso.

"Ho detto che non stavo piangendo! E poi abbiamo sbagliato posto, siamo finiti a Tokyo… ma non è un problema, dovrebbe essermi rimasto qualcosa anche qui."

Avanzai a passi pesanti per l'appartamento, aprendo le porte con forza come se ogni singola anta in legno fosse colpevole di avermi fatto un torto.

"Io sono Koneko Toujou."

La ragazzina parlò ancora mentre raggiungevo la camera da letto. Al suo interno avrei dovuto trovare due letti a castello, ma anche quelli erano spariti lasciando la camera vuota e desolata.

"Piacere, Tojama Kinji. Puoi chiamarmi solo Kinji se vuoi."

Arrivai lì dove una volta c'era il mio letto, controllai le assi del pavimento, costatando che quelle non erano state rimosse.

"Cosa stai cercando, non c'è più nulla qui."

Feci pressione con le dita, premendo un nodo nel legno, che subito affondò di un pollice rivelando una piccola botola.

"Un butei deve essere sempre pronto a tutto, qui ho il necessario per la missione. Io e…. Io, tenevo sempre qualcosa qui per i momenti di difficoltà."

Rovistai all'interno della botola, ne estrassi uno zaino, un paio d cinture, qualche lacrimogeno e dei caricatori. I caricatori erano divisi a seconda se fossero per la mia pistola o per quelle di Aria, ma chissà come io li presi tutti ugualmente, mettendoli nello zaino.

"Voi Butei siete strani umani…"

Ignorai le sue parole, recuperando la divisa da Butei, che appariva leggermente sporca dopo mesi passati a prender polvere. Osservai per un momento il tessuto con fili al carbonio ed alluminio, non preoccupandomi troppo della sporcizia, che non avrebbe potuto far nulla ad una divisa creata per resistere alle pallottole.

Quando finì di raccogliere tutto il contenuto della cassa del tesoro, raschiai per bene il fondo nella speranza di non dover tornare indietro a prendere nulla. Quello era il posto che più di tutti volevo evitare, ed invece ci ero tornato senza volere. Che triste ironia.

Fu durante quest'ultima ricerca che le mie dita sfiorarono qualcosa di piccolo, soffice ed inaspettato. La riconobbi subito dopo averlo tirato fuori e per poco non persi di nuovo il controllo.

"Puoi lasciarmi per favore? Devo indossare la mia divisa…"

Parlai con voce lenta, continuando a fissare quel piccolo oggetto che mai avrei pensato di trovare. Koneko annuì alle mie parole, uscendo dalla camera e chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Un piccolo peluche.

Uno di quei peluche che si attacca al cellulare e si vince in sala giochi.

Aria lo chiamava Leopone ed ero convinto che fosse andato perso quando lei stessa era andata persa, invece quel piccolo portachiavi era ancora lì.

Ricordo perfettamente le circostanze in cui entrò in mio possesso. Eravamo in sala giochi ed Aria continuava a provare a vincerlo senza risultati, allora le diedi una mano e con mio grande stupore, riuscì a prenderne due uguali in un solo colpo. Come ricompensa per il mio buon lavoro, io tenni uno dei pupazzetti ed Aria l'altro.

Purtroppo il mio ora non esiste più, lo bruciai quando le morì.

Non aveva senso tenerlo se lei non lo possedeva insieme a me…

Voltai il piccolo pupazzo, srotolando l'etichetta su cui sapevo che lei vi aveva scritto qualcosa. Qualcosa che non volle mai farmi vedere mentre era ancora in vita. Sorrisi vedendo la sua calligrafia infantile.

_"Kinji X Aria"_

Dal lato opposto dell'etichetta altre parole, altre memorie.

_"Se scappi ti farò un buco!"_

Risi leggendo quelle parole, risi pensando a quante volte mi erano state dette, a quante volte la minaccia era stata portata a compimento, a quante volte ci eravamo divertiti, ed avevamo pianto, ed eravamo stati felici.

"Aria, io non scapperò…"

Indossai la mia divisa da Butei tra le lacrime, legai il portachiavi di Aria al mio cellulare e quando finalmente uscii dalla camera fui pronto.

"Siamo in ritardo."

Koneko mi aspettava.

"Questa cosa è difficile da indossare."

La ragazza mi squadrò inclinando il capo, sempre con l'espressione impassibile.

"Non sembra molto diversa dall'uniforme della nostra scuola."

Sospirai, sorridendo.

"Fidati lo è."

"Tu hai pianto."

Mi voltai un'ultima volta guardando la stanza che avevamo condivisa.

Era vuota e spoglia, così come il mio passato. Non mi sarebbe servito a nulla nascondermi lì dentro, lei non l'avrebbe voluto.

"Forse, ma ora dobbiamo andare. Come hai detto tu, siamo in ritardo."

La ragazza continuò a fissarmi incuriosita, guidandomi nel punto in cui eravamo comparsi.

Da lì ci spostammo, tornando nella mia nuova città.

Strinsi Leopone tra le dita quando ricomparvi in un vicolo e vidi davanti a me le schiere dei demoni pronte ad agire.

Estrassi la mia pistola, inserì il caricatore e spostai un colpo in canna.

Ero pronto anche io.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

**Un Butei alla Kuoh Academy**

**Disclaimer:** Non posseggo ne Highschool DxD ne Hidan No Aria. La storia è scritta senza scopi di lucro

**Seconda Pallottola – Articolo 9**

Quando io e Koneko ci riunimmo al gruppo principale, tutto era già pronto. Il piano era stato ideato a grandi linee, con giusto qualche modifica per evitare che io ci lasciassi le penne. Si supponeva che in totale nella chiesa ci fossero quattro angeli caduti, tutti di basso livello, ma non per questo meno pericolosi, oltre ai quali sarebbero stati presenti una moltitudine di preti ed esorcisti pronti a servirli fino alla morte.

Si formarono due brigate con gruppi da tre, nella prima c'eravamo io, Koneko e Kiba, il nostro compito principale erano i preti con l'eccezione di quello incrociato la sera prima, che a detta dei miei compagni era davvero forte, nell'altro gruppo invece c'erano Rias, la ragazza dai capelli neri che scoprì chiamarsi Akeno ed infine Issei. Loro compito sarebbe stato tenere a bada gli angeli caduti e salvare la suora in pericolo.

Come ex-membro del Reparto di Logistica potei vedere grosse falle nel piano, a partire dalla nostra mancanza di informazione sui numeri e le disposizioni dei nemici, fino ad arrivare all'approccio iniziale, che non era niente di più se non una carica contro le porte della chiesa.

Provai a contestare quei difetti fatali, ma avendo poco tempo e tutto da perdere, le mie obbiezioni vennero messe da parte e si diede inizio all'operazione.

La carica andò a buon fine, non incontrammo alcuna resistenza all'esterno della chiesa, ne trappole sulle porte per ovviare agli assalti più banali. Nella mia mente già si delineò un'idea di come doveva essere la situazione, quando i primi preti ci furono addosso.

Per una qualche ragione erano tutti armati con semplice armi bianche, non vi erano armi da fuoco per nessuno di loro, cosa che semplificò alquanto la mia posizione. Rimasi decisamente scioccato quando vidi Kiba sfrecciare tra gli uomini stordendoli con l'impugnatura della spada, ma la cosa che davvero mi fece mancare il fiato fu quando Koneko sollevò con le sue gracili braccia una panca della chiesa spazzando via un gruppo di sei uomini.

Rimasi leggermente imbambolato, osservando i miei due compagni di squadra falciare uomini come se fossero spighe di grano, ma nonostante questo fui felice di costatare che non attaccavano per uccidere. Si limitavano a mettere fuori combattimento un nemico per passare al successivo.

La situazione però iniziò a degenerare, quando avvertimmo la prima esplosione nel vestibolo. Quattro angeli con lunghi ali corvine volteggiavano in aria evitando i potenti attacchi di Rias ed Akeno, mentre un Issei ferito e dolorante affrontava da sola il prete/esorcista della sera prima.

Gli angeli erano in superiorità numerica e nonostante fosse evidente che i due demoni che li fronteggiavano erano decisamente più forti di loro, il numero arrivò li dove la forza mancava. Rias ed Akeno furono costrette sulla difensiva schivando ed evitando getti di luce che a quanto pareva erano letali per i demoni.

Lo scontro si protrasse per alcuni minuti e mentre noi eravamo impegnati con una sempre maggiore moltitudine di uomini provenienti dalla sacrestia, Issei continuava a subire ferite dall'esorcista. I due demoni maggio combattevano gli angeli, quelli minori invece affrontavano i preti, l'unico libero di agire e che anzi fino a quel momento aveva fatto poco o nulla era io.

Sorrisi a quello scherzo del destino, alla fine ero semplicemente inutile contro i preti normali che venivano sbaragliati da torre e cavallo senza che io alzassi un dito, e l'unico nemico che mi era stato detto di non affrontare era l'unico che avrei affrontato.

Con un salto mi arrampicai sulla barricata fatta di panche che Koneko aveva creato per dividerci dagli altri, sentì il mio nome gridato da qualcuno alle mie spalle, ma lo ignorai gettandomi in avanti.

Fu giusto un istante prima che vedessi il riflesso metallico di una pistola ed il suono di un grilletto premuto. Stranamente nessun botto seguì all'azione, ma un raggio di luce sfrecciò comunque verso di me.

Fui colpito ad una spalla e venni sbalzato indietro, ma la mia divisa a prova di proiettile fece il suo lavoro. Anche se quello che mi aveva colpito sembrava più piombo fuso ricoperto di luce, non avevo subito alcun danno reale e potei alzarmi in piedi per combattere.

La barricata alle mie spalle tremò mentre altri preti venivano mandati a sbatterci contro, ed io avanzai.

"Un nuovo arrivato, un piccolo teppista che sembra essere umano! Cosa ti hanno promesso questi demoni fedifraghi in cambio della tua collaborazione? Schifose traditore, lerciume, spazzatura. Tu morirai, morirai, MORIRAI!"

Il prete/esorcista che stava attaccando Issei fino a quel momento sembrò spostare la sua completa attenzione su di me. Il braccio di Issei era bardato con uno strano guantone rosse che non gli avevo mai visto, ma anche così era ferito e sembrava sul punto di cedere.

Quando l'esorcista mi venne addosso sfoderai con la mano sinistra il coltello a farfalla di mio fratello, tenendo ben salda la mia pistola con la destra. Impostai la modifica alla mia arma affinché sparasse una raffica di tre colpi e mirai alle gambe. Non avrei infranto il codice anche per uno come lui.

I proiettili esplosero, ma vennero tutti deflessi dalla spada dell'esorcista. Spada e pistola di luce, contro coltello ed arma da fuoco. Rimasi scosso quando vidi i proiettili essere deflessi da una spada, ma riuscì a superare lo shock ricordando come anche Jean D'Arc fosse capace di fare la stessa cosa.

Mi lanciai in uno scontro ravvicinato, uno di quelli che all'accademia Butei viene chiamato Aru-Kata, ma anche così non misi mai a segno un colpo. Quell'uomo era veloce, forte, e non gli importava davvero nulla di me. Iniziai a subire diverse ferite minori e vidi che l'attenzione dei demoni, ancora sotto attacco, concentrarsi su di me.

Issei era sparito, così come uno degli angeli, ma per quanto provassi a difendermi ed attaccare, non ero assolutamente in grado di reggere il confronto. Una stoccata particolarmente violenta mi costrinse a far cadere il coltello, lasciandomi con la sola pistola.

Respirai a fatica, deglutì e ripensai a lei. In questo stato non ero assolutamente in grado di vincere, ero solo un Butei di rango E, uno dei più scarsi ed inutili allievi di quella famosa accademia.

Eppure i miei vecchi compagni mi idolatravano, avevo portato a compimento missioni pericolose, avevo sconfitto nemici leggendari... tutto grazie agli effetti della mia malattia. Per quella che era forse la seconda nella mia vita, decisi di affidarmi volontariamente a quella piaga che mi tormentava da che ero nato, ma anche decidendo così era impossibile per me causarne i sintomi da solo.

Schivai un altro colpo di spada, ed un altro taglio mi sfregiò, questa volta fui sfiorato alla fronte. Il sangue che iniziò a colare da lì mi ostruì la vista, mi rese difficile calcolare le distanze e mi fece barcollare.

Ricordai le regole di pronto soccorso, secondo cui le ferite alla testa sono sempre più brutte di quanto sembrino. È vero sanguinano molto, ma non sono mai realmente brutte come sembrano.

Con un salto laterale cercai di allontanarmi dal prete, ma un altro proiettile di luce mi colpi mentre ero a mezz'aria mandandomi a sbattere contro una parete. Sentivo il mio stesso corpo ribellarsi, il dolore mi annebbiava la vista, anche volendo non sarei potuto fuggire.

E quel mostro avanzava verso di me.

"Che c'è, hai già finito? Era tutto qui quello che mi volevi mostrare? Che patetico pezzo di spazzatura, forse dovrei ucciderti subito, ma… no dai, preferisco scuoiarti mentre puoi ancora gridare perdono a Dio!"

Si fiondò su di me, la sua lama arrivò quasi a colpirmi, ma poi l'uomo venne sbalzato via. Yuuto Kiba era venuto in mio soccorso, così come Koneko. Evidentemente i preti avevano smesso di arrivare ed entrambi erano riusciti ad avanzare raggiungendomi.

I loro corpi erano ammaccati, con alcune ferite superficiali dovute agli oggetti sacri ed alle lame di luce usate contro di loro, ma anche così stavano decisamente meglio di me.

Mentre Yuuto intratteneva il prete/esorcista, Koneko mi si avvicinò facendo la conta dei danni.

"Hai due costole rotte, cinque incrinate, un'emorragia interna e perdi sangue da troppe ferite. Devo portarti in ospedale."

Fece per alzarmi, ma riuscì a trattenerla dal farlo afferrandole una mano.

"Non ho ancora finito…"

Lei mi fissò negli occhi con il suo sguardo indecifrabile.

"Riesci a malapena a muoverti. Hai distratto Freed dando modo ad Issei di raggiungere Asia, la suora, hai fatto abbastanza."

Senza ulteriori indugi mi sollevò tra le braccia come in genere i ragazzi fanno con le principesse, avviandosi poi verso l'uscita, ma con la mano che ancora riuscivo a muovere iniziai a sbottonarmi la camicia. Lei non vi fece caso continuando a superare i detriti ed i corpi dei preti svenuti.

Allungai una mano verso il mio fianco destro e dalla tasca estrassi una siringa. Una siringa enorme, con un ago tanto lungo quando appuntito ed un ripieno di liquido arancione intenso. In quel momento Koneko forse intuì qualcosa, ma non riuscì a fermarmi.

Infilzai maldestramente l'ago nel mio petto, puntando al cuore, ed in un sol colpo spinsi lo stantuffo svotando la siringa del suo contenuto.

Per qualche istante non accadde nulla, ma poco dopo l'effetto del "Razzo!" iniziò a farsi sentire.

Quella particolare medicina era un ritrovato in possesso dei Butei, che conteneva al suo interno un cocktail di adrenalina, stimolanti vari e morfina. Aiutava a combattere il dolore di eventuali ferite ripristinando allo stesso tempo il corretto flusso sanguigno.

Nel mio caso specifico allontanò il torpore che mi avvolgeva, donandomi nuovamente lucidità.

"Posso continuare!"

Con forza cercai di far presa sulla morsa meccanica che mi stringeva al demone, che mi lasciò andare dandomi modo di rimettermi in piedi.

"Cos'è era quella cosa? Come fai ad essere in piedi?"

Afferrai la pistola, sostituì il caricatore, recuperando il coltello a farfalla ora che mi era possibile.

"È solo una soluzione temporanea, mi aiuta a non sentire il dolore. Io tornò a combattere."

Feci per buttarmi di nuova nella mischia, ma Koneko ancora mi tratteneva, questa volta per un polso.

"Perché lo fai? Non ce n'è bisogno, nessuno pretende altro da te."

Mi guardai intorno, i preti erano sconfitti, gli angeli stavano retrocedendo sfiniti dalla guerra di logoramento contro i demoni decisamente superiori a loro, e solo lo scontro da Kiba e l'esorcista che pareva chiamarsi Freed, procedeva spedito.

"Non c'è un motivo, sento solo che è giusto. È giusto che nessun altro muoia, non per me, non davanti ai miei occhi, non per salvarmi. Devo impedirlo… ma in questo stato non posso essere d'aiuto… hai ragione, sono debole ed inutile, il più scarso tra tutti i Butei… ma posso migliorare, con il tuo aiuto io posso farlo."

La ragazzina, così simile ad Aria per statura si mosse a disagio.

"Con il mio aiuto…?"

Le porsi una mano sorridendo, la ferita sulla fronte aveva smesso di sanguinare, dovevo avere un aspetto orrendo, ma anche così le sorrisi.

"Mi aiuterai?"

Lei sembrò dubbiosa, per qualche istante esitò, ma quando Kiba gridò per il dolore, allora annuì.

"Lo farò, per salvare i miei sempai…"

Stavamo entrambi per tornare nella lotta, ma non era questo che volevo. Non era supporto in combattimento che cercavo, ma un innesco per la mia malattia.

E così, prima che lei potesse capire, prima che mi potesse fermare, prima che in qualche modo razionalizzasse quanto stava accadendo, mi chinai su di lei, sfiorai la sue labbra con le mie, stringendola a me.

Quello non era il mio primo bacio e non era nemmeno la prima volta che sfruttavo l'eccitazione sessuale per trasformarmi, ma era diverso da qualsiasi altro bacio avessi avuto prima.

Le sue labbra, come quelle di Aria erano come morbide ciliegie, ma mentre quelle di Aria avevano il sapore dei dolcetti alla pesca che mangiava sempre, ora potevo avvertire un gusto intenso di menta selvatica insieme ad un forte odore di Vaniglia.

Il calore nel mio corpo si intensificò, avvertì una pressante massa di potere crescere in me, inondandomi di forza. Più potente del Razzo, più forte dell'adrenalina, c'era solo la mia Hysteria Mode.

Sciolsi l'abbraccio, scostando gentilmente il mio viso da quello della ragazzina. Lei era completamente scioccata, talmente scioccata da non riuscire a reagire in alcun modo se non arrossendo.

Dolcemente le sfiorai i capelli, sorrisi, avvicinando le mie labbra al suo orecchio per sussurrarle qualcosa con voce calda e suadente.

"Grazie. Da qui in avanti non c'è bisogno che intervieni, non mi perdonerei mai se una persona speciale come te rimanesse ferita a causa mia."

Le guance di Koneko assunsero il colore di fragole mature mentre il suo corpo iniziava a tremare. Ad occhio avrebbe ripreso il controllo di se a breve, ed avrebbe iniziato ad attaccarmi altrettanto in fretta. Aria faceva così e la piccola bambina non era poi troppo diversa da lei.

Con un ultimo abbagliante sorriso mi immersi nella lotta.

L'avevo lasciata confusa, inebetita, spiazzata, ma quando cambiavo, quando mi trasformavo, per me era sempre così. Ogni donna era una principessa, non potevo fare loro del male e le avrei difese anche a rischio di morire.

Mi avvicinai a Kiba, che si trovava a terra con un braccio sanguinante mentre Freed rideva. Non era un semplice esorcista, ora potevo capirlo, ora riuscivo a vederlo.

In lui c'era dolore, oscurità e potere.

"Non avresti dovuto far male ad un mio compagno. Questo non te lo perdonerò."

Freed tornò a fissarmi, inclinò il capo perplesso, ma sorrise.

"Ah, il piccolo umano è tornato? È sentiamo cosa pensi di fare ora pezzo di spazzatura, che tu non abbia già fatto prima? Morirai, e non c'è altro da dire!"

Freed allungò la sua pistola con proiettili di luce e sparo verso di me. Il proiettile era veloce, potente, ma non avevo di che preoccuparmi.

Non mi avrebbe colpito, non c'era possibilità che mi colpisse e questo perché io…

Io Potevo Vederlo!

Più veloce di qualunque umano mi spostai di lato, feci esplodere la mia Desert Eagle mandando tre proiettili in rapida successione verso il mio nemico. Come già in precedenza l'esorcista deviò i colpi, ma mentre la sua lama si inclinava per fermare i miei proiettili io sparai ancora, ed i proiettili deviati furono colpiti dai proiettili appena sparati, tornando nella loro traiettoria originale.

"Biliard Shot"

La capacità di colpire proiettili a mezz'aria cambiando la loro traiettoria. Sembrava impossibile e per gli umani era impossibile, ma per gli uomini della mia famiglia, se adeguatamente stimolati, diventava estremamente facile.

I proiettili due volte deviati presero di sorpresa l'esorcista che fu colpito in tre punti differenti. Nessun danno letale ovviamente, avevo attentamente studiato la situazione per non infrangere la regola più importante per un Butei.

In sequenza una pallottola colpì la pistola di Freed, risalendo lungo la canna e facendola infine saltare, un'altra colpì il braccio che reggeva la spada che venne fatta cadere, ed infine l'ultima sfiorò un nervo nascosto tra la quinta e sesta vertebra cervicale. Un omaggio a Reki, il cecchino, se vogliamo dare credito a qualcuno per quest'ultima mossa.

Come privo di forze Freed si accasciò, ma continuò ad urlare ed inveire. Avevo paralizzato il suo corpo per circa cinque minuti grazie all'ultima pallottola, cosa che mi dava il tempo di avvicinarmi ed arrestarlo. Le manette a prova di poteri vennero legate ai suoi polsi mentre tornavo padrone della situazione.

Avevo impiegato circa dieci secondi a battere un uomo che fino a quel momento era risultato invincibile.

Alle mie spalle Koneko, ancora rossa in viso, aiutava Kiba a rialzarsi, non senza guardarmi scioccata, di fronte a me una strana luce proveniente dal corpo della suora, si innalzava verso un angelo donna.

"RAYNARE!"

Non fui io ad urlare, non fui io a rialzarmi, non fui io a gettarmi contro la donna. Chi gridò quel nome con tanta odio fu Issei, che si lanciò contro di lei per fermarla, per impedire qualsiasi cosa lei volesse fare, ma anche così, con tutta la buona volontà del mondo, non riuscì a far nulla. L'angelo si appropriò di qualsiasi cosa fosse prima nel corpo della suora, che ora giaceva al suolo. Il respiro mozzo, l'espressione triste.

Issei venne sbalzato indietro, rovinò al suolo, ma nonostante il suo evidente stato di dolore iniziò a strisciare verso di lei. Le fu vicino, la raccolse tra le sue braccia stringendola, ed i due si scambiarono poche parole inudibili per me che ero lontano...

…La suora stava morendo, qualsiasi cosa le fosse stata portata via aveva decretato la fine della sua vita. Il me normale non avrebbe potuto fare nulla per fermare quanto stava accadendo, ma il me di adesso, il me in Hysteria Mode, non poté non agire.

E non era solo per proteggere una donna in pericolo e non era solo perché Issei era un mio compagno di classe, semplicemente non volevo che qualcun altro vivesse quanto già io avevo vissuto. Con i miei occhi mi rividi in Issei, mentre stringevo Aria a me e le dicevo addio.

Ricordavo il palmo della sua piccola mano sulla mia guancia mentre puliva via una lacrima che mi ornava il viso. Ricordavo ogni istante, ogni microgrammo di dolore, ogni attimo di agonia che mi aveva condotto fino a quel momento.

Perché erano passati mesi, ma non avevo ancora smesso di soffrire.

Non avevo smesso di piangere per lei e forse non avrei smesso mai…

Non capì nemmeno quando mi avvicinai così tanto, ne come mi trovassi alle spalle dell'angelo che volteggiava tre metri da terra, sapevo solo di essere li, il colpo in canna l'espressione decisa.

E le sparai… le sparai tante volte, ed ogni mio colpo la trapassò facendole perdere qualche goccia di sangue prima di rigenerarsi. Non c'era modo di battere un angelo, lei non era umana, non era come Freed la cui base per quanto perversamente cambiata sarebbe stata sempre mortale.

Ogni mi attacco, ogni affondo del mio coltello a farfalla, non furono più utili che se stessi tagliando l'aria. Non ero pronto a questo, non ero pronto a trovarmi di fronte un nemico che non poteva essere ferito…

Ma anche così, il me in Hysteria Mode poteva farcela. C'era sempre una soluzione, un trucco, un punto debole. La situazione non era poi troppo diversa da quando avevo affrontato Vlad l'Impalatore, il Dracula delle leggende.

In quell'occasione dei marchi mi indicarono la via, bastò che questi fossero colpiti contemporaneamente per mettere K.O. l'aberrante creatura, ma ora…

Non c'erano marchi ne punti deboli, l'unica cosa che sapevo era che il mio nemico non poteva morire…

E poi avvenne l'illuminazione, il bagliore dorato che mise fine ai miei tormenti.

Il mio avversario non poteva morire.

**_"Regolamento Butei, Articolo 9:_**_ Indipendentemente dalla situazione un Butei non può uccidere."_

Ero sempre vissuto seguendo questa regola, questo principio che serviva a separare i Butei dai volgari mercenari, ma ora non dovevo farlo più. Non dovevo limitarmi per paura di uccidere il nemico, perché il mio nemico non poteva morire.

Schivai una lancia di luce che si mosse come al rallentatore, superai una serie di proiettili e piume nere che mi passarono accanto senza nemmeno sfiorarmi, tranciando qualsiasi cosa fosse alle mie spalle, e saltai.

Il muro della chiesa mi fece d'appoggio, il rimbalzo mi portò da lei. Avevo lasciato la pistola, avevo lasciato il coltello, non mi serviva quel tipo d'armi, ora avevo di meglio.

La mia mano corse alla cintura, ed il cavo in carbonio usato solitamente per scalare i palazzi venne strattonato fuori. Lo avvolsi senza pietà intorno al collo dell'angelo, ed iniziai a tirare. La fibra era super sottile, estremamente tagliente, la carne venne lacerata mentre il cavo penetrava in profondità.

E poi di nuovo il miracolo, le ferite che si rigeneravano, solo che in questo caso si rigeneravano con il cavo ancora bloccato nel collo della donna. Lei si agitava e gemeva, iniziando a sbattere contro il muro solo per levarmi di dosso, ma mi tenni saldo, feci scivolare l cavo intorno alle sue ali, intorno alle sue braccia, intorno alle sue gambe.

Ogni volta ripetevo l'operazione, il cavo la feriva, lasciavo che la ferita si rimarginasse sul cavo e passavo al punto successivo.

Continuai a legarla, annodarla, torturarla.

Perfino quando cademmo a terra e le smise di muoversi, anche allora non mi fermai.

Dovettero strapparmi dal suo corpo, dovettero condurmi via dalla chiesa, dovettero portare lei con me, perché era ancora attaccata al cavo della mia cintura e non c'era modo di separarmi da lei ne di avvicinarsi a me.

Poi fui colpito alla testa. Più volte e con forza. Non riuscì ad evitarlo, anche se avrei potuto, perché a colpirmi fu proprio lei che le somigliava così tanto.

Koneko mi fece perdere i sensi e l'ultima cosa che vidi fu il suo viso impaurito sovrapporsi a quello di Aria.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

[Hysteria][Savant][Syndrome].

O Hysteria mode come la chiamavo io. Per chi aveva questa sindrome, quando in situazioni romantiche le endorfine B nel cervello superavano un livello critico, si generava un aumento dei neurotrasmettitori nel cervello, nel cervelletto e nella colonna spinale, accelerando di conseguenza i movimenti del sistema nervoso centrale.

Il risultato è che in Hysteria Mode aumentava rapidamente l'abilità di pensare e fare decisioni, così come aumentano i riflessi del corpo.

Be', dicendolo semplicemente:

Quando persone con questa speciale condizione venivano incitate sessualmente, entravano temporaneamente in un super stato, dove si comportano come un'altra persona.

Per me era vitale tenere questa abilità nascosta.

Specialmente alle ragazze.

(Questo perché le ragazze erano...creature terrificanti...)

Tutti gli uomini avevano l'abilità naturale di potenziarsi quando era necessario proteggere le donne, in modo da poter in futuro avere una famiglia con loro. Sembrava che l'Hysteria Mode fosse una forma altamente evoluta di quell'istinto.

Per questo motivo quando entravo in Hysteria Mode, la mia debolezza era che mi comporto in modo stravagante verso le ragazze. Innanzitutto avrei protetto le ragazze a prescindere dalla situazione. Se una ragazza avesse avuto dei problemi o fosse stata nei guai, sarei costretto ad usare questo potere per aiutarla.

Secondariamente, la parte dell'Hysteria Mode che non potevo sopportare era…

Che iniziavo a parlare e ad agire in modo davvero melodrammatico verso le donne.

La stessa abilità dell'Hysteria Mode mi faceva comportare come un altro ragazzo... In Hysteria Mode diventavo molto gentile con le ragazze, le lodavo, le confortavo, le accarezzavo gentilmente, diventando un terrificante personaggio da libro rosa. Argh, ogni qualvolta ricordavo cosa avevo fatto mi sentivo morire

In questa particolare occasione però, al mio risveglio mi resi conto che non era l'ordinaria Hysteria Mode lo stato in cui ero entrato. A quanto pare, in qualche modo, forse per via delle molte ferite o più probabilmente per il dolore della perdita di Aria, ero entrato in uno stadio più evoluto e terrificante della malattia.

Durante lo scontro, quando persi completamente il controllo e dovettero fermarmi e sedarmi, mi trovavo in uno stadio a metà tra l'Hysteria Agonizzante e l'Hysteria Berseker.

In passato vidi mio fratello usare la prima e durante lo scontro con Sherlock Holmes fui io stesso vittima della seconda, ma ancora questo non spiegava come mai avessi perso il controllo.

L'Hysteria Agonizzante si attivava quando l'uomo affetto da Hysteria Savant Syndrome si trovava in punto di morte, in quel momento il suo corpo si ribellava all'idea di morire e l'istinto di avere figli attivava questa forma potenziata della malattia.

L'Hysteria Berseker invece era la più potente e forse più pericolosa delle forme d'Hysteria, ed era dovuta unicamente alla gelosia che si provava quando un uomo tentava di rubare la donna amata. La pericolosità di questa trasformazione era la perdita parziale di lucidità e l'aumento della rabbia, che avrebbe portato l'affetto dalla malattia perfino ad attaccare e ferire la donna stessa che amava.

Gli effetti regolari dell'Hysteria Mode, aumentavano le mie capacità di circa trenta volte, cosa che spiegava come fossi in grado di vedere al rallentatore gli attacchi dei miei avversari e di come potessi ogni volta fare le cose eccezionali che facevo, ma se questo era strabiliante immaginate questo…

…l'Hysteria agonizzante aumentava le mie capacità di quaranta volte mentre, l'Hysteria Berseker di cinquanta.

A conti fatti, trovandomi a metà tra le due trasformazioni, i miei riflessi, la mia capacità di pensare e la mia rabbia erano circa quarantacinque volte quelle di un umano normale, aldilà persino delle stesse capacità del mio corpo.

Quando mi risvegliai, feci queste costatazioni, mentre attendevo.

Attendevo che qualcuno venisse a trovarmi nella stanza buia in cui mi trovavo, liberandomi dalle catene che mi ancoravano ad una sedia di metallo ricoperta di sigilli.

Non sapevo cosa fosse successo dopo che Koneko mi aveva messo fuori combattimento, ma le mie ferite erano del tutto sanate, e mi ritrovavo con ancora in dosso i miei vestiti logori e stracciati. Anche l'uniforme dell'Accademia Butei, con il suo polimero in carbonio aveva dei limiti e lo dimostravano i numerosi strappi e bruciature che l'avevano rovinata.

Per quasi un'ora non venne nessuno, ma poi la porta si apri docilmente, richiudendosi un istante dopo. Al buio non fui in grado di capire chi fosse entrata, ma avverti un odore intenso.

Vaniglia.

"Perché lo hai fatto?"

Anche senza poter vedere, riconobbi la voce della ragazzina conosciuta quel giorno stesso. La ragazzina che mi aveva accompagnato a Tokyo, che aveva combattuto al mio fianco, che avevo baciato e che alla fine mi aveva fatto perdere i sensi. Sicuramente aveva domande per me, ma davvero non sapevo se ero pronto a risponderle.

"Mi sono lasciato trasportare…"

Tentai una via risposta evasiva, senza davvero dire o negare nulla.

"Sei stato crudele…"

La voce della ragazza era senza inflessioni, come suo solito.

"Lo so."

Non potevo negare che verso la fine ero caduto nella crudeltà e nel sadismo, ed anche se forse la colpa non era del tutto mia, non potevo che assumermene la piena responsabilità.

"Perché? Era a terra, l'avevi battuta, ma hai continuato a colpirla. Abbiamo dovuto tirarti via da lei. È sopravvissuta per miracolo."

Sgranai lo sguardo. Ero sinceramente convinto che gli angeli fossero immortali ed era per questo che avevo combattuto con tutta quella foga, senza alcuna restrizione morale.

"Il suo corpo si rigenerava…"

Provai a difendermi in qualche modo, ma avverti un verso di irritazione da parte sua.

"Aveva rubato la Sacred Gear della suora, Asia, per questo riusciva a farlo. Ma quello che le hai fatto tu… è stato orribile."

Abbassai lo sguardo, consapevole di non avere scusanti. Non sapevo cosa fosse una Sacred Gear, ma evidentemente era quella sorta di potere che dalla suora era volata verso l'angelo.

"E mi hai baciato. Quello era il mio primo bacio."

Questa volta nella sua voce c'era una traccia di cedimento, doveva essere ancora confusa riguardo a quello. Se le avessi detto la verità e cioè che l'avevo baciata solo per usarla come innesco per l'Hysteria Mode… davvero non sapevo come l'avrebbe presa.

Se fosse stata Aria mi avrebbe inseguito cercando di ricoprirmi di buchi, ma lei non era Aria.

Aria non esisteva più.

"Mi dispiace, non volevo rubare il tuo primo bacio…"

Tenni le distanze, frapponendo un muro tra me e ciò che avrei dovuto realmente dire. Dovevo fare come avevo sempre fatto e tenere le mie capacità nascoste a tutti.

Per il mio bene…

"Dopo quel bacio sei diventato strano. Più forte. Hai battuto Freed ed un angelo."

Purtroppo non tutti erano lenti come Aria a capire le cose, c'era anche la possibilità che lei scoprisse qualcosa senza che io dicessi nulla.

"Già…"

"Sei davvero umano?"

La domanda mi fece sorridere. Ero davvero umano? Non ci avevo mai riflettuto veramente. Dal punto di vista biologico lo ero sicuramente, ma dentro di me…

"… una persona morta dentro, ma che continua a vivere, può davvero definirsi umana?"

Risposi in modo enigmatico, senza aggiungere nulla di più. Koneko non si avvicinò, non mi fece altre domande, rimase semplicemente lì.

Restammo in silenzio per quella che mi parve un'ora prima che lei aprisse la porta ed andasse via.

In quel momento mi lasciai sfuggire un gemito di sofferenza.

Era dura essere me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_Note_**: Scusate eventuali errori


	4. Chapter 4

**Un Butei alla Kuoh Academy**

**Disclaimer:** Non posseggo ne Highschool DxD ne Hiden No Aria. La storia è scritta senza scopi di lucro

**Terza Pallottola: **Raiting Game

Nell'oscurità il tempo non scorre, non passa, non avanza. Secondi sembrano minuti, minuti sembrano ore, ore sembrano giorni. Dopo un tempo infinito iniziai a sentire la sete, poi venne la fame. Incominciai a pensare che quella stanza tetra e buia sarebbe stata la mia tomba, quando fui avvolto dalla luce.

Non ricordo bene come accadde, in quel momento ero leggermente confuso, ma fui certo solo che la porta si fosse aperta. Quando i miei occhi si adattarono e riuscì a vedere di nuovo, mi ritrovai davanti l'intero team di demoni che mi aveva supportato nella chiesa più persone che mi erano sconosciute.

Fui lasciato solo per molto tempo ed ora ero circondato di persone, persone alte e basse, uomini e donne, ma tra tutti risaltava lei, la suora, che anche in mezzo ad un branco di demoni continuava ad indossare le sue vesti sacre.

Anche nella mia spossatezza fui felice di vederla. Stava bene, era viva, era salva. Dopotutto la missione non era stato un completo fallimento.

Sorrisi alla ragazza dai capelli biondi, che mi guardò spaventata riparandosi dietro Issei, il mio compagno di classe. Ora che facevo più attenzione, parecchie persone sembravano trovarsi a disagio di fronte a me. Nelle loro menti doveva essere ancora impressa l'immagine del mio combattimento con l'angelo caduto.

Il sorriso si spense così com'era andato a formarsi, ed anche se i miei muscoli erano completamente atrofizzati cercai di mettermi più comodo sulla sedia.

"Non sembri agitato."

Rias, la bellissima ragazza dai capelli rossi, mi parlò con naturalezza. Lei sembrava essere una delle poche persone a non temermi.

"Cerco di risparmiare le forze. Urlare ed inveire non mi farebbero andare via di qui più in fretta, invece conservare quel po' di energia che mi resta potrebbe farlo."

Il mio aspetto doveva essere orribile, non so da quanto tempo non mi lavavo, probabilmente puzzavo un sacco.

Rias mi si avvicinò stringendo un mazzo di chiavi, con le quali iniziò a sciogliere tutte le cinghie e catene che mi legavano. Sul suo volto c'era un'espressione dispiaciuta, quasi fosse colpa sua se mi trovavo lì.

"Toyama-kun, mi dispiace per quello che ti abbiamo fatto, ma dovevamo essere sicuri che tu fossi realmente umano. Abbiamo raccolti campioni del tuo sangue e li abbiamo fatti analizzare negli inferi, c'è voluto un po' di tempo, ma ora sappiamo che non sei una minaccia per noi."

Quando mi sciolse di tutte le catene la prima cosa che feci fu di massaggiarmi i polsi. Non provai nemmeno ad alzarmi, prima dovevo riavviare la circolazione in quelle parti atrofizzate, altrimenti l'unica cosa che mi sarebbe successa era di cadere.

"Non devi scusarti Gremory-san, hai fatto quello che hai fatto per proteggere i tuoi compagni, non c'è nulla di vergognoso in questo. Mi dispiace solo avervi fatto vedere un lato tanto orribile di me."

Le sorrisi di nuovo, passando in rassegna le persone dietro di lei. Oltre ai membri del gruppo che già conoscevi, c'erano altri ragazzi, tutti con l'uniforme della scuola e tutti guardinghi. Una donna teneva addirittura una mano sulla spada portata alla cintura, come se tu potessi saltarle addosso da un momento all'altro.

"Sei molto, molto diverso da quello che mi aspetto. Che tutti noi ci aspettavamo. So che non hai voluto spiegare la fonte di quel tuo potere, ma devo chiedertelo comunque, da dove arriva? È forse opera di Dio? Nel tuo corpo potrebbe esserci una sacred gear, ed in quel caso dovremmo insegnarti ad usarla prima di lasciarti andare…"

Anche se era un demone, Rias si dimostrò buona e comprensiva, forse perfino troppo. Per un secondo un'espressione di fastidio balenò sul mio viso, ma presto anche quella fu messa da parte.

"Grazie, ma davvero non credo ci sia nulla che voi possiate fare per me. Non ho idea di cosa una sacred gear sia, ma la mia è solo… una patologia ereditaria. Mia padre l'ha avuta prima di me, e mio nonno prima di lui. Tutti i maschi della mia famiglia ne sono affetti."

Le diedi quel briciolo di verità in cambio della sua gentilezza, ma davvero non potevo sopportare oltre quel pubblico che mi fissava. Facendo leva con le braccia sui manici della sedia, cercai di rimettermi in piedi. In quel momento Issei assunse una posa d'attacco coprendo Asia con il suo corpo, Kiba evocò una delle sue spade ed Akeno fece scintillare la magia sul palmo della mano.

In tutta risposta io barcollai e quasi caddi. Le mie gambe non avevano ancora recuperato a sufficienza, ed ora stavo per rovinare al suolo, tuttavia la mia caduta fu frenata da un piccolo corpo sottile che mi sorresse. Mentre gli altri si preparavano a combattere, aspettandosi da parte mia un qualche attacco a tradimento, lei fece in modo che non mi facessi ulteriore male.

Io mi appoggiai completamente a lei e quando i nostri occhi si incontrarono le sorrisi.

"Grazie."

Parlai semplicemente, ma di fronte a quella semplice parola lei arrossì e distolse lo sguardo.

"Ti abbiamo già trattato male abbastanza. Tu hai salvato Kiba-kun e Issei-kun ed hai aiutato a salvare Asia-chan, non meriti il nostro disprezzo e la nostra ingratitudine."

Quando la piccola ragazzina pronunciò quelle parole, una sensazione di vergogna serpeggiò tra i demoni, che si rilassarono e posarono le armi. Rias, che ci era di fianco sorrise, anche se sembrava che sorridesse più a Koneko che a me.

"Hai detto che la tua è una patologia? Negli esami del sangue non abbiamo trovato nulla di simile, sei sicuro di quello che dici? Asia è quella che ha curato le tue ferite e qualsiasi altro problema sarebbe dovuto scomparire sotto il suo potere."

Per un attimo strabuzzai lo sguardo, cercando la suora che mi fissava da dietro la schiena del suo eroe. E se davvero avesse rimosso da me la maledizione dell'Hysteria Mode? Se mi avesse curato arrivando a cambiare quello che c'era di sbagliato nel mio corpo? Era una teoria che dovevo assolutamente provare, dovevo provarla per capire se finalmente ero riuscito ad ottenere una vita normale.

Sempre sorretto da Koneko, mi chinai quel tanto che bastava per sfiorare la sua fronte con le mie labbra, carezzandole nel frattempo il viso. Il mio sangue gorgogliò, iniziò ad accumularsi, ma non superò il livello limite che mi avrebbe trasformato. La malattia era ancora presente e davvero non c'era nulla che nessuno potesse fare.

"Ehi! Non avvicinare le tue brutte labbra a Koneko-chan! Lo sapevo, sei solo un Lolicon!"

Eh?

Ah già, avevo di nuovo sfruttato Koneko, questa volta come cavia per vedere se la malattia era ancora presente. A ribellarsi davanti al mio gesto spudorato fu Issei, che gridò e si fece avanti quasi saltandomi addosso. Solo l'intervento di Kiba gli impedì di colpirmi, ma anche così potevo capire che non aveva intenzioni davvero ostili. Stava solo cercando di proteggere la sua Kohai da quello che credeva essere un maniaco.

Koneko d'altra parte era avvampata, ed ora aveva iniziato a tremare.

"Disgustoso…"

Tra tutte le cose che avrebbe potuto dire quella era l'ultima che mi sarei aspettato. Scrollandomi di dosso fino a farmi ricadere sulla sedia, la piccola ragazza mi guardò con rabbia, allontanandosi dalla stanza.

Rias ridacchiò e lo stesso fece la maggior parte delle persone presenti.

"Fufu, fammi indovinare hai voluto vedere se Asia era riuscito a curarti. Vedendo la tua faccia direi che no, non c'è riuscita. Quindi la tua non è una malattia del sangue?"

Di nuovo sulla sedia, sospirai affranto, poggiandomi allo schienale.

"No, non è nel sangue, è qualcosa a livello di DNA, non può essere curato in nessun modo, ma dovete stare tranquilli, sono diventato piuttosto bravo a tenere a bada questa condizione, non c'è davvero bisogno che vi preoccupiate. Anzi, penso sarebbe meglio per tutti se cambiassi di nuovo scuola."

Le mie parole tolsero il sorriso a Rias.

"Cambiare scuola? Se sei preoccupato per le assenze puoi stare tranquillo, Sona-chan è la presidentessa del consiglio studentesco ed ha fatto chiudere un occhio ai professori."

Rias mi indicò una delle persone che non conoscevo, una ragazza dai corti capelli neri ed occhiali bordati di viola.

"Rias, ti ha già detto che a scuola devi chiamarmi Kaichou, e sì, per questa volta il consiglio studentesco coprirà le tue assenze, del resto è colpa di noi demoni se hai saltato due giorni di scuola."

Due giorni? Contando la missione, avvenuta nel mio secondo giorno di scuola, ero rimasto incosciente per davvero poche ore, ed ancora meno erano le ore che avevo passato sigillato in quella stanza. Socchiusi gli occhi, presi fiato, cercando di rimettermi in piedi.

Questa volta le gambe mi ressero e fui capace di muovere qualche passo senza bisogno d'aiuto.

"Non è per voi, o per le assenze, solo che sono venuto qui per cercare una vita normale, ed è evidente che in questa scuola non c'è nulla di normale. Perfino il consiglio studentesco è formato da demoni. Davvero, qui sarei solo d'intralcio a tutti voi."

Non senza sforzo mi tastai i vestiti, mi guardai intorno, tornando a Rias.

"Le mie cose? Pistola, coltello ed anche la cintura, è sparito tutto."

Rias sembrava voler ribattere ancora, convincermi a non trasferirmi, ma dovette capire di non avere possibilità. Alla fine si arrese all'evidenza non senza rimpianto.

"Va bene, abbiamo già incassato il nostro pagamento, non abbiamo ulteriori motivi per trattenerti. Ti prego seguimi, ti permetteremo di fare una doccia, cambiarti e ti ridaremo le tue cose, così sarai libero di andare."

La donna si fece strada, i demoni servitori si spostarono davanti a lei ed io mi limitai a seguirla. Mi sentì gli occhi di tutti addosso mentre passavo, ma la maggior parte dell'ostilità sembrava essere evaporata ed ora erano sguardi incerti e curiosi a cercarmi.

Una volta fuori dalla stanza, capì dove mi trovavo, era lo stesso edificio in cui mi ero risvegliato dopo aver perso i sensi in camera di Rias ed a seconda dei corridoi che stavamo attraversando e del numero di trascuratezza dei corridoi e delle aule, doveva essere il vecchio edificio scolastico.

Rias mi guidò fino ad un bagno al piano terra, che sembrava ristrutturato a nuovo e conteneva più lussi di quanti ne servissero. Una volta lì fui lasciato solo e finalmente potei rilassarmi e ragionare. Mi spogliai dei miei logori abiti, mi immersi nella calda acqua della vasca da bagno, grande almeno quattro metri e profonda un metro e mezzo, lasciando che l'acqua facesse il suo dovere.

I muscoli si distesero, il torpore in tutto il corpo iniziò a svanire ed anche lo sporco che ancora avevo addosso venne lavato via. Dopo poco meno di mezz'ora fui sul punto di uscire, rinfrancato e pronto ad andar via. Dei morbidi vestiti dell'accademia erano stati lasciati fuori dalla porta, così che potessi indossare qualcosa di pulito.

Terminai di prepararmi, mi guardai allo specchio e sorrisi. Avevo un accenno di barba sul mento, ma tolto questo il mio aspetto era passabile. Quando raggiunsi il resto del gruppo nella sala d'attesa, notai immediatamente i miei beni più preziosi su un tavolino.

La mia Desert Eagle, un caricatore tolto all'arma per lasciarla senza munizioni, il coltello a farfalla e soprattutto… i resti infranti del mio cellulare.

Il telefono era rotto, inutilizzabile, eppure si trovava comunque tra i miei effetti personali come se qualcuno si aspettasse che io lo rivolessi indietro. Guardi il tavolino, cercai con gli occhi lo sguardo della ragazzina che mi aveva accompagnato fino a Tokyo e quando le sorrisi lei alzò lo sguardo al soffitto.

Non mi importava nulla del telefono, quello avrei sempre potuto cambiarlo, ma il cordoncino che c'era attaccato con il piccolo pupazzetto di Aria, l'ultimo ricordo di lei, era inestimabile per me. Come un fantasma avanzai nella stanza, presi il telefono tra le mani, carezzando il piccolo Leopone.

Aria.

Aria.

Aria.

Srotolai di nuovo l'etichetta, lessi di nuovo le sue parole.

_"Se scappi ti farò un buco!" _

E cosa stavo facendo ora se non scappare? Ero scappato dalla mia vecchia vita, stavo scappando dalla mia nuova vita, ovunque andassi c'era sempre qualcosa che mi ricordava lei. Non ero mai riuscito a vivere con coraggio, la mia ricerca di pace e tranquillità era una fuga dal dolore della morte di mio fratello, ed ora continuavo a fuggire dal dolore della sua morte.

Guardai di nuovo Koneko, questa volta avevo gli occhi lucidi e lei non distolse lo sguardo. Qualcuno chiamava il mio nome, ma non mi importava. Quegli occhi dorati sembravano dirmi qualcosa che non ero sicuro di riuscire a cogliere.

"Toyama-kun! Mi senti? Se vuoi andare ti conviene farlo prima che tramonti il sole, altrimenti arriverai a casa che è già buio."

Rias mi parlava, mi diceva in effetti qualcosa di sensato. Sarei dovuto andare, ritirarmi nel mio piccolo appartamento e preparare la domanda di trasferimento. Da qualche parte avrei trovato un luogo dove vivere in pace. Da qualche parte sarebbe esistito un luogo solo per me.

_"Se scappi ti farò un buco!" _

"Gremory-san, ho cambiato idea. Ho deciso di restare."

Lo dissi senza distogliere lo sguardo dagli occhi di Koneko. Sul suo volto in genere inespressivo c'era il più piccolo dei sorrisi. Strinsi con forza il pupazzetto, mi promisi di nuovo di non fuggire mai più e non solo dalle lotte o dai miei doveri, ma dalla mia vita.

Le mie parole lasciarono di stucco tutti i presenti, nessuno a parte me e Koneko ci aveva capito un beneamato...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

La cerimonia di reincarnazione fu piuttosto informale. Non c'erano candele, ne rituali oscuri, ne sacrifici di sangue. Sembrava proprio che tutte le idee che gli umani avessero sui demoni fossero semplicemente il prodotto della propaganda corrotta della chiesa, che cercava di far passare i demoni per malvagi in modo da giustificare il continuo combattere con loro.

Un pezzo degli scacchi venne posto davanti al mio petto, una luce intensa avvolse me e la mia padrona Rias, ed il pezzo entrò nel mio petto causandomi una dose minima di fastidio.

Adesso qualcuno si domanderà sicuramente, perché asservirsi ad un demone come Rias, se avevo solo deciso di restare?

La risposta era semplice, avevo assistito in prima persona ad una battaglia della squadra della principessa cremisi, ed oltre ad approvare i loro metodi che li portarono a non uccidere nessun umano presente, non potei non lodare lo spirito di gruppo e l'amore che si respirava trai ranghi di quella formazione.

Rias era un padrone docile, molto affezionata ai suoi servi, che era arrivata al punto da trovare un pretesto per combattere contro gli angeli caduti piuttosto che lasciar andare Issei da solo a salvare Asia. Se davvero dovevo ricominciare, senza più fuggire, mi sarei immerso anima e corpo in quella nuova avventura, accettando volentieri di diventare il servitore di quella persona.

Il pezzo che mi fu assegnato, per la mia grande capacità tecnica in Hysteria Mode, fu il cavallo, il che mi poneva al pari di Kiba. L'unica differenza tra noi era che le mie capacità avevano delle restrizioni ferree per essere attivate, mentre le sue erano naturali.

Mi aspettai un ferreo interrogatorio riguardo queste restrizioni, ma dopo un iniziale rifiuto di spiegazioni, tutti smisero di domandare, dando per scontato che nel momento di bisogno avrei mostrato le mie reali capacità. Questo gesto mi fece apprezzare ancora di più i miei compagni, che lentamente si stavano abituando a me e mi stavano accettando, mettendo da parte l'idea di pazzo psicotico che si erano fatti.

La mia vita cambiò radicalmente nel giro di pochi giorni, passai dall'essere un uomo distrutto ad essere un demone rinato, con ancora tanto dolore e sofferenza, ma anche un briciolo di felicità. Iniziai a fare volantinaggio, ad assolvere i miei doveri come servitore, passando le mie notti ad esaudire i desideri degli umani che volevano contrattare la loro anima.

A differenza di Issei, con la trasformazione in demone guadagnai anche una piccola quantità di potere magico, utile ad utilizzare il teletrasporto, quindi le cose furono facili per me. O almeno furono facili fino a che non mi capitava di dover fare qualche commissione con Koneko, o non capitava per qualche strana ragione che nei due fossimo lasciati da soli.

I membri più grandi del club di ricerca per l'Occulto (quella era la nostra copertura a scuola), cercavano in ogni modo di farci interagire e parlare tra noi, ma mentre io mi trovavo in imbarazzo per tutte le cose che le avevo fatto, lei si limitava a non parlarmi o a voltare i tacchi quando ero io a rivolgerle la parola.

Per certi versi Koneko mi ricordava uno strano incrocio tra Reki il cecchino ed Aria, la mia vecchia… amica. Come Reki era perlopiù silenziosa ed impassibile, ma se messa alle strette era capace di fare espressioni adorabili e tenerissime, proprio come Aria.

Il mio interesse per lei era sincero, ma non romantico, l'unica cosa che volevo era appianare le divergenze che si erano create tra noi, riprendendo la nostra vita come compagni di club e compagni demoni.

Tuttavia avevo rinunciato ad una vita tranquilla divenendo un demone, ed i primi imprevisti erano dietro l'angolo. Avvenne tutto senza che me ne rendessi conto, un giorno durante la riunione del Club. L'aria era tesa, Issei era rosso in viso e nella stanza oltre a noi membri c'era una strana donna dai capelli argentei, vestita come cameriera.

Come noi anche lei doveva essere un demone, ed in me iniziò a crescere la convinzione che non esistessero brutte donne all'inferno, perché fino a quel momento tutte quelle che avevo incontrato erano estremamente avvenenti. La donna che si trovava davanti a noi non faceva eccezione.

"Sembra che tutti siano qui. Prima di iniziare con il club, c'è qualcosa che ho bisogno di dirvi."

"Ojou-sama, vuole che spieghi io la situazione?"

La Buchou rifiutò l'offerta della cameriera, con un cenno della mano.

"La verità è..."

Nello stesso momento in cui la Buchou iniziò a parlare, un cerchio magico brillò sul pavimento. I disegni e le rune del cerchio cambiarono, formando un simbolo diverso da quello del clan Gremory, cosa che mi lasciò perplesso. Mi voltai verso i miei compagni, molti dei quali avevo espressioni confuse come la mia, solo Kiba ed Akeno sembravano sapere chi fosse in arrivo.

"...Phenex"

Ecco ciò che disse Kiba, che stava accanto a me. Non avevo mai sentito il nome dei Phenex, ma era evidente dall'espressione del suo viso che non fosse qualcuno con cui di raccomandabile.

La luce esplose, c'erano delle fiamme che provenivano dal cerchio magico e che si scatenarono in tutta la stanza. Caldo! Le scintille mi stavano bruciando la pelle. Dietro le fiamme c'era la sagoma di un uomo. Quando mosse il suo braccio di lato, le fiamme scomparvero.

"Fuu. Era un po' che non venivo nel mondo umano."

Dal cerchio magico apparve un uomo con abiti casual rossi, con la camicia aperta sino al petto e nessuna cravatta a fare compagnia. Non fui impressionato dalla sua apparizione, ma il modo in cui si atteggiava ed il suo modo altezzoso di porsi, me lo fece diventare subito antipatico. Appena dopo aver fatto un passo fuori dal cerchio magico iniziò a guardarsi intorno, i suoi occhi vagarono su di noi servi a cui non parve interessato. Mi fece irritare il modo in cui i suoi occhi si soffermarono qualche istante su Koneko, ma poi la vera destinataria di quegli occhi voraci si fece avanti.

"Mia amata Rias. Sono venuto a prenderti."

I miei occhi si restrinsero e per un momento rimasi interdetto cercando di leggere l'atmosfera. Il nuovo arrivato, con l'aria del tipico bullo da liceo, si rivolse alla mia padrona, che di suo socchiuse gli occhi prendendo un profondo respiro. Non sembrava che lei gli stesse dando il benvenuto, anzi al contrario sembrava irritata dalla sua presenza. Con un movimento lento della mano sbottonai la giacca a prova di proiettile e sganciai la sicura della fondina.

"Allora Rias. Andiamo a dare un'occhiata alla sala della cerimonia. La data della cerimonia è decisa quindi dobbiamo controllarla prima di allora."

L'uomo continuò ad avvicinarsi, non diede conto a noi, e nemmeno a Rias, che si lasciò afferrare il bracciò, ma non si mosse di un passo dalla sua posizione.

"…Lasciami andare, Raiser."

Rias gli spostò la mano stringendola e lo disse con una voce seria e profonda. In quel momento sembrava davvero arrabbiata, probabilmente neanche lei apprezzava i modi dell'uomo davanti a lei. Lo sconosciuto che rispondeva al nome Raiser, dal canto suo, non sembrò per nulla impressionato, ed al contrario sorrise.

Io ero pronto ad intervenire se il nuovo arrivato avesse fatto una mossa azzardata contro il mio padrone, ma altri meno pazienti di me scattarono.

"Oi, tu. Ti stai comportando male con la Buchou. Pensi che questo sia accettabile?"

Issei parlò con foga, alzandosi in piedi per fronteggiare l'uomo. Da come fu guardato in risposta, era facile intuire che Raiser lo considerava spazzatura. Da lì iniziò un battibeccò interminabile, una sequela di frasi senza senso e situazioni imbarazzanti che non voglio nemmeno ricordare. Troppe nudità e cose vergognose per la mia povera mente, dunque eviterò di richiamarle e passerò oltre.

Il succo fondamentale del discorso era che la mia padrona, Rias Gremory, come erede principale della casata Gremory era stata promessa in sposa al bell'imbusto appartenente alla famiglia Phenex. Il matrimonio sarebbe stato un vantaggio per entrambe le famiglie, ma per gli spasimanti le cose non erano così. Certo, Raiser ci avrebbe guadagnato, del resto chi non vorrebbe sposare una donna formosa e bellissima come Rias mantenendo al contempo un harem fatto dai propri servitori?

Ma al contrario la bella Gremory avrebbe solo perso le sue libertà sposando Raiser, venendo costretta a tornare negli inferi, costretta a vivere un uomo che non amava e costretta ad avere figli da lui. Quello che prese peggio la notizia fu Issei, che sembrava essersi infatuato della sua padrona che ora voleva salvare ad ogni costo.

Quasi risi per la sua ingenuità, ricordando il tempo in cui anche io ero così. Non esitai ad affrontare ogni sorta di creatura per proteggerai Aria, arrivai addirittura al punto di cavalcare una testata nucleare intercontinentale… ma quel tempo era passato ed ora per quanto volessi salvare la mia padrona, il mio non era più un fuoco ardente che brillava di innocenza e passione.

Per evitare ulteriori grattacapi, alla fine Raiser e Rias si erano accordati, con il benestare degli alti demoni dell'inferno, per una sfida ai Raiting Games. La squadra d Raiser avrebbe affrontato quella di Rias e quali delle due avrebbe vinto, avrebbe guadagnato il diritto di far valere la sua ragione.

Per Raiser era la volontà di avere una donna docile ed ubbidiente, che appagasse tutte le sue perversioni, per Rias il rompere il contratto matrimoniale avendo dunque la possibilità di innamorarsi di chiunque lei volesse.

Il che ci riporta alla settimana di allenamento infernale sui monti in previsione dello scontro. La nostra squadra aveva bisogno di migliorare, ma soprattutto Issei aveva bisogno di imparare ad usare il suo Sacred Gear che gli permetteva di raddoppiare ogni dieci secondi la sua forza.

L'allenamento fu duro, mi vennero insegnate tante cose, soprattutto da Kiba ed Akeno (Koneko si rifiutava di insegnarmi), ma anche io insegnai qualcosa ai miei compagni. Senza di me il gruppo sembrava come privo di mente, un corpo muscolo pronto a colpire qualsiasi cosa si muovesse, senza una ben precisa strategia.

Resomi conto di questo mi feci carico della situazione ed organizzai meeting su base giornaliera per discutere e trovare un modo per affrontare e vincere i nostri avversari. La nostra squadra era in svantaggio sia numerico che per livello di esperienza ed abilità, ma avevamo anche qualche carta vincente che intendevamo far valere.

Per prima cosa modificammo le nostre divise, basandole tutte sul polimero con cui erano costruite quelle per l'accademia Butei. Ciò avrebbe aumentato le nostre difese rendendo ai nostri avversari più difficile porta a segno i colpi. A tutti vennero date siringhe ripiene con il cocktail "Razzo!", utile per riprendersi dalle ferite ed evitare il ritiro forzato. Questo ci avrebbe dato il tempo di retrocedere per farci curare da Asia, il nostro Jolly.

Finchè lei fosse stata viva ed a portata di mano, una nostra sconfitta era improbabile. Qualsiasi nostra ferita sarebbe stata curata e l'adrenalina avrebbe nascosto temporaneamente lo spossamento. A tutti furono consegnate manette a prova di abilità speciali, fumogeni e per ogni precauzioni teaser, che comunque avrebbero avuto poco o nessuno effetto sui demoni.

Io ordinai anche altre cose, cose introvabili perfino per i Butei di alto rango, ma che grazie alle connessioni della famiglia Gremory ricevetti a tempo di record.

E poi si arrivò al giorno dello scontro.

Con Koneko ero ancora ai ferri corti, ma per la fine dello scontro le cose sarebbero molto cambiate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rias, ti dico che è la soluzione migliore. Ho studiato tutte le schede di valutazione e visto i filmati, un combattimento di questo tipo è la nostra migliore risorsa per vincere."

Stavo ancora cercando di fare valere le mie ragioni. Si era arrivati al giorno dello scontro decisivo, ed eravamo già stati trasportati con la magia nel luogo dello scontro. Ad occhio sembrava che non ci fossimo dalla stanza del club, ma in realtà eravamo passati dalla realtà, ad un mondo fittizio, del tutto uguale a quello di partenza, dove avremmo potuto combattere e distruggere quanto avessimo voluto senza trattenerci.

"Ed io ti ho detto di ascoltare la tua padrona! Non metterai in pericolo la tua vita in questo modo, non ti permetterò di fare di testa tua! Sia per te, che per i tuoi avversari! Cosa succederebbe se perdessi di nuovo il controllo?! Non tutti hanno superato l'incidente di quel giorno ed al momento c'è solo un fragile equilibrio tra di noi. Seguì la strategia che IO ho deciso e vedrai che andrà tutto bene."

Digrignai i denti, presi un profondo respiro iniziando a giocherellare con Leopone. Era diventato un mio vizio stringere tra le mani il piccolo pupazzo, domandandomi in ogni momento come si sarebbe comportata Aria al mio posto. Ero stato un Butei, mi era stata insegnata l'importanza della catena di comando, ma anche così non riuscivo a tollerare un piano con così tante variabili imprevedibili.

"So di essere un nuovo membro del gruppo, che quasi nessuno qui si fida di me, ma io posso farcela. Posso porre fine a tutto questo prima ancora che i nemici capiscano cos'è successo. Sei un grande Leader Rias, con carisma ed una volontà di ferro, ma verranno giorni in cui dovrai affidarti a qualcun altro e non contare solo su te stessa. Sai qual è il primo articolo di noi Butei? Credi nei tuoi amici e proteggetevi gli uni con gli altri…"

Ancora pochi minuti e sarebbe iniziato lo scontro, il dibattito tra me e la Bochou era acceso, ma nessun altro sembrava esserne interessato. Nessuno in quella stanza aveva appoggiato la mia idea, alla fine ero stato il solo a voler rischiare in un'unica mossa, tutti gli altri preferivano far valere la loro ragione con la forza…

…poveri sciocchi, in questo mondo non era la forza a prevalere, ma l'arguzia.

Rias soppesò le mie parole, sembrò quasi sul punto di cedere, ma poi un forte gong riecheggiò nell'aria. Lo scontro era iniziato, non c'era più modo di tornare indietro. Rias prese un sospiro, si sedette sul divano della sala del club, ignorandomi completamente.

"Avete tutti i vostri ordini, inizierete ad andare tra dieci minuti. Akeno, ti va di mettere su un po' di the?"

Un fremito di agitazione mi percorse il corpo, ma lo misi a tacere. La strategia di una battaglia in campo aperto, con divisione a squadre ed assalti mirati non era male, anzi era perfino ben congegnata, ma non ci avrebbe portato alla vittoria.

Avevo passato l'ultima settimana a sfruttare il difetto fatale dei miei avversari contro di loro. Quell'unico difetto che loro avevano e noi invece no.

Loro erano famosi.

Erano giocatori esperti dei raiting games ed in quanto tali le quantità di notizie che era possibile reperire era quasi illimitato. Studiai i loro scontri, le loro vittorie, le loro sconfitte e le capacità generali di ognuno di loro, arrivando ad un unico esito possibile.

Noi avremmo perso.

Per quanto forti, per quanto capaci, non avremmo potuto battere la loro regina senza sforzo. Ed anche se l'avessimo battuta non avremmo potuto battere il loro re.

Raiser era della casata Phenix, nel cui sangue scorreva il potere della mitologica creatura. Una creatura leggendaria, prolifica, con una potenza di fuoco invidiabile ed una resistenza quasi assoluta. Pochi attacchi erano capaci di danneggiarla realmente e nessuno di noi era capaci di sferrarli.

L'unica possibile via d'uscita era il piano che avevo concepito durante l'Hysteria Mode della mattina, quando il sangue affluì senza controllo voi-sapete-dove (come in ogni maschio sano), ed entrai in quello stato per qualche minuto.

La trasformazione era sparita da tempo, ma il piano era rimasto. Mi allontanai dalla stanza dei miei compagni, mi inoltrai in un corridoio buio che non sboccava da nessuna parte, e li diedi sfogo alla mia rabbia. Un muro di mattoni fu il mio triste avversario e quando finì con lui era leggermente ammaccato e le mie mani erano sanguinanti.

Tornai nella stanza in tempo per partire, ed insieme ai miei compagni mi allontanai dall'edificio scolastico. Uscimmo in quattro dal nostro campo base, ma ci dividemmo subito in gruppi da due. Io viaggiai in coppia con Koneko, mentre Kiba era con Issei.

Le squadre vennero decise in maniera tale che ci fosse un veterano con esperienza (Kiba e Koneko), ed un giovane demone inesperto (me e Issei). Anche così era improbabile che finissi con Akeno, visto e considerato che ultimamente a stento riuscivamo a stare nella stessa stanza insieme, ma la necessità di una coppia formata da persone capaci sia nel corpo a corpo, che in attacchi a distanza giocò a mio favore.

Io andai con Koneko, in maniera tale che mentre lei teneva occupata i nemici a distanza ravvicinata, io li spazzavo via a distanza. Stessa cosa valeva per Issei e Kiba, anche se la loro squadra era leggermente tendente al corpo a corpo per via dell'incapacità di Issei di usare la magia.

Per dirlo semplicemente, fu tutto organizzato dalle nostre sempai che cercavano di fari riappacificare.

Durante i primi minuti di marcia nella fitta foresta che divideva i due edifici scolastici, nessuno parlò. Koneko si teneva qualche passo di fronte a me, facendo ben attenzione a non guardarmi nemmeno per sbaglio.

"Andrà avanti ancora per molto?"

Parlai con voce stanca, quasi spenta e lei mi rispose nel suo solito modo freddo ed atono.

"Il gioco è appena iniziato."

Non si dilungò, ne cerco di trovare un modo di conversare, fui io a cercare di far chiarezza.

"Non sto parlando del gioco, sto parlando di noi."

Il corpo della mia kohai si irrigidì, ma oltre a questo non diede altro segno di tensione.

"Non esiste nessun noi. Non esisterà mai. Sei solo un pervertito."

Ogni sua frase una coltellata, ogni coltellata un dolore lancinante. Cercai di ridacchiare per alleggerire la tensione, ma non venne fuori niente.

"Mi sono già scusato per averti baciato… non volevo farlo davvero…"

Provai ancora la stessa strategia che non mi aveva portato a nulla nell'ultimo mese, ma stavolta a differenza del solito, non ricevetti la solita risposta. La ragazza si fermò, il suo sguardo impassibile sostituito da un affranto.

"Proprio non capisci… Quando mai ti ho chiesto di scusarti per quello?"

Il mio cuore mancò un battito, ma non ci fu tempo per dire altro perché arrivammo alla nostra meta primaria. Davanti a noi, oltre il limitare degli alberi si estendeva la palestra della scuola. Quello era uno dei punti cruciali, in cui sarebbe stato facile sia difendere che attaccare e dovevamo assolutamente conquistarlo.

"Andiamo."

Koneko si lanciò all'assalto a testa bassa, ed io tenni il passo dietro di lei facilmente. Grazie alla mia trasformazione in demone, ed in particolare alle mie specifiche di cavallo, la mia velocità era aumentata enormemente, rendendomi facile quel compito particolare.

Koneko sfondò la porta con un pugno, io andai in avanscoperta con la pistola sguainata e trovai tre persone ad attenderci. I file che avevo attentamente letto riconobbero le persone di fronte a noi come una torre e due pedoni. Nemici non troppo ostici per noi due soli.

"E così siete arrivati. Se volete saperlo era una mossa fin troppo prevedibile, ma non otterrete questa palestra, abbiamo ricevuto l'ordine di difenderla con la vita. Io presi posizione, Koneko si spostò davanti a me per difendermi e lo scontro cominciò.

Le torri si scontrarono tra loro mentre io mi occupavo dei pedoni. Lo scontro era duro, lo scontro era difficile, ma ero pur sempre un cavallo, ed anche senza Hysteria Mode dovevo solo tenermi a distanza e sparare. Molti miei proiettili colpirono il bersaglio, ma nessuno di questi fece danni sufficienti ad eliminare i due pezzi.

I demoni erano più resistenti degli umani, perfino i proiettili di una Desert Eagle avrebbero penetrato la carne per solo qualche centimetro, rendendo i miei attacchi decisamente più deboli di quanto sarebbero stati normalmente. Lo scontro si protrasse e sembrò quasi che i nostri avversari stessero cercando di guadagnare tempo, cosa che si rivelò vera quando nella palestra arrivarono altri due pedoni ed un cavallo.

Lo scontro era ora a nostro svantaggio, con sei nemici contro solo noi due. Ma mentre loro pensavano di averci messo sotto scacco, la verità era che noi avevamo messo sotto scacco loro.

"Akeno-san. È il momento."

"Fufu, grazie Kinji-kun, avete fatto un buon lavoro."

Comunicammo con la sempai tramite le auricolari che tutti i demoni in gioco avevano a disposizione, dimostrando ai nostri nemici come la loro trappola si fosse rivolta contro di loro. Corsi più veloce che potei, raccolsi Koneko tra le mie braccia, ed insieme ci fiondammo fuori dalla palestra, giusto in tempo per evitare uno scoppio pauroso di magia che investi l'edficio.

[Quattro pedoni, una torre ed un cavallo della squadra di Raiser sono eliminati.]

La voce del conduttore del gioco annunciò questo alla squadra ancora in gara, dandoci di che rallegrarci. Con la nostra avanzata sconsiderata, avevamo fatto finta di puntare all'edificio, mentre tutto quello che volevamo era raccogliere il maggior numero possibile di nemici al suo interno.

Avevamo così sacrificato una valida postazione in campo nemico per 1/3 dei suoi servitori.

Akeno discese dal cielo con le sue sottili ali da pipistrello e ci sorrise vedendo Koneko ancora stretta tra le mie braccia.

"Fufu… Kinji-kun, non pensi di dover fare questo genere di cose dopo il game? Forse la nostra piccola Koneko non è ancora pronta a queste dimostrazioni di pubblico affetto."

Koneko arrossì, tremò e quando la lasciai andare mi colpì con un pugno che quasi mi fece volare via. Rialzandomi a fatica guardai verso la regina del nostro gruppo, che ancora ridacchiava.

"Akeno-san, per favore smettila di dire cose del genere, altrimenti finirò eliminato per colpa di un mio compagno di squadra."

Parlai con voce supplichevole, ma la ragazza si limitò a continuare a ridere, volando via. Il piano prevedeva che ora lei andasse a fare da supporto ad Issei e Kiba, che sentendo quanto comunicavano via radio erano in difficoltà.

Fu quello il momento in cui le cose per me e Koneko volsero al peggio.

Rimasti da soli in uno spiazzo desolato, con pochi nemici da affrontare, dovevamo infiltrarci nel nuovo edificio scolastico cominciando ad eliminare le difese che coprivano Raiser, in modo che l'intero gruppo potesse poi caricare il re nemico, eliminandolo.

Il nostro errore fu quello di pensare che Raiser ce lo avrebbe lasciato fare.

La magia venne dall'alto, era al livello di quella di Akeno, ed entrambi ce ne accorgemmo all'ultimo momento perché nascosta da un'illusione. Avverti i miei piedi alzarsi da terra, il mio corpo volare, la mia schiena sbattere forte contro uno degli alberi della foresta.

Respirai a fatica, mi tastai le costole contandone almeno un paio rotte.

Questo però era nulla in confronto al dolore che provai quando alzai lo sguardo sullo spiazzo davanti a me. La palestra non esisteva più, ma ora anche lo spiazzo che la costeggiava era sparito, sostituito da un grande cratere.

Al centro del cratere, coperta di sangue, con gli occhi a malapena aperti c'era Koneko. Era stata lei a spingermi via, a rinunciare alla possibilità di difendersi per mettere in salvo me. In qualche modo si era accorta un istante prima dell'attacco, in qualche modo lei aveva fatto quello che sarebbe dovuto essere compito mio.

Lei mi aveva protetto.

Dall'alto discese una donna. Bella, fiera, imponente.

Era la regina di Raiser, venuta a sterminarci per la nostra recente carneficina ai danni della loro squadra.

Non mi curai di lei, non mi curai del suo sguardo divertito ne del modo in cui mi guardava. Scesi nel baratro, fui accanto a lei, la sostenni. Stava piangendo, i suoi occhi erano bordati di lacrime, ma non sembrava soffrisse. Tra le mani stringeva una siringa vuota, aveva usato l "Razzo!" per comprarsi qualche minuto prima di sparire.

Ma anche senza sentire dolore non poteva impedire alle sue gambe rotte di rimanere accasciate al suolo, ne al suo piccolo petto di respirare affannato.

"Kinji…"

La sua voce era acquosa, senza dubbio colpa delle lacrime.

"… non volevo essere un peso, scusami…"

Un piccolo pezzo del mio cuore si infranse, mentre l'altro venne investito dalla rabbia.

"… devi vincere per la Bochou. Promettimi che vincerai per la Bochou."

Una luce bianca aveva iniziato ad avvolgerla. Il team medico la stava teletrasportando in infermeria, dove si sarebbero presi cura di lei. Lei non sarebbe morta, non sarebbe stato come con Aria. Il suo pezzo era la torre, aveva le difese più alte di tutti in campo, anche con un attacco del genere sarebbe sopravvissuta.

"Io vincerò."

Lo dissi con voce sicura, prima che anche il suo busto sparisse. E le nostre labbra si toccarono, fui lei a cercare il bacio stavolta, ed io non potei che assecondarlo. Il sapore di menta selvatica, l'odore di Vaniglia e quel gusto salato di lacrime.

Il calore mi avvolse. Il calore mi circondò.

Il calore eruppe nel mio petto.

Ero entrato in Hysteria Mode.

Note: Non ho un beta, dunque se trovate errori, segnalatemeli.


	5. Chapter 5

**Un Butei alla Kuoh Academy**

**Disclaimer:** Non posseggo ne Highschool DxD ne Hiden No Aria. La storia è scritta senza scopi di lucro

**Quarta Pallottola – **Scontro nell'alto dei cieli.

Avvertì l'Hysteria Mode attivarsi e la rabbia pervadermi. Se da umano potevo battere un angelo, da demone le mie risorse erano molto maggiori. Per prima cosa estrassi l'auricolare dall'orecchio gettandola in terra. Avrei terminato la battaglia da solo, in fretta, senza che altri fossero costretti a farsi male per colpa mia.

Dopo questo alzai lo sguardo vero l'alto. Mi trovavo ancora sul fondo del cratere mentre la regina nemica era alta nel cielo. Per lei ero solo un cavallo la misera pedina di una donna fin troppo piena di sé. Non si era presa nemmeno la briga di colpirmi durante i momenti in cui ero distratto dall'uscita di scena di Koneko, si era limitata a ridacchiare.

Misi un freno alla mia Hysteria, non volevo ricadere nell'Hysteria Berseker. Koneko stava bene, lei era viva e l'avrei rivista alla fine dei giochi. Quello che dovevo fare ora era vincere e farlo alla svelta. Con un unico balzo fui fuori dal cratere, con uno scatto laterale mi immersi nella boscaglia.

Le mie mani si mossero, le pallottole della Desert Eagle vennero gettati e sostituiti con speciali pallottole Butei ordinate in settimane. Le pallottole Butei erano armamenti non convenzionali, dal prezzo astronomico che potevano avere diversi effetti a seconda delle richieste dell'acquirente.

Ne avevo comprati due caricatori da quindici colpi, ed il primo era già stato inserito. Con uno scatto la pallottola venne spostata in canna mentre iniziai a muovermi per la boscaglia. Qualche istante più tardi iniziarono le esplosioni. Se il nemico non poteva vedermi avrebbe semplicemente distrutto tutto, ma questa era strategia stupida, che le avrebbe fatto sprecare potere e mi avrebbe lasciato in una situazione di vantaggio, in quando dopo la prima esplosione, anziché continuare ad avanzare retrocedetti, nascondendomi nella polvere che impregnava l'aria.

Con la manica della giacca mi coprì la bocca, assistendo al delirio del mio nemico che continuava a distruggere sezioni di foresta l'una dopo l'altra cercandomi ovunque tranne che dove aveva già colpito. Dopo un minuto di attesa, feci crescere sulla mia schiena un paio di ali demoniache. Nella settimana appena trascorsa ero riuscito a malapena ad imparare ad usarle, ma ora come ora era come se fossero semplicemente un prolungamento del mio corpo.

Schizzai verso il cielo, lo sguardo della regina nemica mi intercettò e verso di me volarono numerosi proiettili magici. Evitai di sprecare proiettili contro di loro, avevo calcolato che la temperatura media di ogni attacco era di circa 3000 °C e colpirli avrebbe semplicemente fondere le pallottole, mi limitai a schivarli, avvicinandomi sempre più.

Ad ogni deflagrazione magica ero più vicino, e man mano che la distanza tra me ed il mio avversario diminuiva potevo leggere sul suo viso la preoccupazione. Del resto io ero solo un demone reincarnato, in possesso del pezzo del cavallo, lei era la regina, la più forte della scacchiera. Sarebbe dovuto essere facile per lei annientarmi, annichilirmi, mettermi a tacere.

Ed i suoi attacchi divennero più impetuosi, più veloci, ma anche così io mi limitai ad evitarli, spostandomi all'ultimo istante per darle l'illusione di avermi colpito, prima di avvicinarmi ancora. E sorrisi al suo sguardo stupido, alla sua espressione spaventata.

Doveva temermi.

Doveva pagare.

Lei l'aveva fatta soffrire, l'aveva fatta piangere ed era giunto il momento di incassare la mia vendetta.

Alzai la pistola, sparai un unico colpo. Un proiettile che viaggio alla velocità di 300 Km/h ed esplose in un'onda di fuoco. Il fuoco avvolse la regina avversaria, che per un istante non riuscì a vedere nulla se non le fiamme che la divoravano. Ma non era ancora sufficiente, delle fiammelle non erano paragonabili all'esplosione che aveva investito Koneko spezzandole entrambe le gambe.

E la mia pistola sparò ancora, due colpi, uno per ogni ginocchio, ognuno dei due caricati con una miscela esplosiva. Più delle ossa, sarebbe stato difficile riparare quelle articolazioni, così fragili ed importanti o per meglio dire far ricrescere quel che restava del moncone delle sue gambe... E la donna urlò, si gettò in picchiata, cercò nella fuga la sua salvezza. Tra le dita stringeva una fialetta con un liquido trasparente.

Lacrime della Fenice.

Nel rapporto era scritto che avrebbero potuto usarle, dunque non fui sorpreso di vederle. Le lacrime della Fenice curavano ogni ferita, ripristinando anche un certo livello di stamina. Non poteva permettere che le usasse, dunque semplicemente lo impedì. Quando la donna stappò la fiala, sparai altri due colpi. Non mirai alla fiala in se, al contrario calcolai al millimetro la posizione delle gocce prima che toccassero la ferita, colpendole a mezzaria. Le lacrime furono spazzate via, le gambe rimasero maciullate.

E l'espressione sul suo viso era di puro Shock. Doveva fuggire, ma sapeva che non l'avrei permesso. L'avrei torturata, un pezzo alla volta fino a farla sparire per abbandono. E fu in quel momento che nell'aria risuonò la voce del commentatore.

[La regina del gruppo Phenex si ritira!]

Non l'avevo eliminata, il ritiro era stato deciso dal re del suo gruppo. Alzai lo sguardo quando sentì i suoi occhi su di me. Le mie ali da pipistrello mi permisero di fluttuare mentre lui mi raggiungeva usando le sue ruggenti ali di fuoco.

Ecco l'ultimo nemico, la fenice. Dal basso sentì le urla del resto delle nostre squadre che si combattevano, ma con la regina fuori la bilancia pendeva dal nostro lato. Ora mi sarei dovuto occupare solo del bell'imbusto, e poi sarei tornato da lei.

"Quello che hai fatto…"

Raiser sembrava alterato, mi raggiuse in alto rimanendo sospeso proprio davanti a me.

"… tu la pagherai!"

Le ali di fuoco crebbero e si estesero in ogni direzione, ne fui avvolto e per un momento vidi tutto rosso, poi cominciò la mia caduta.

Un attacco inaspettato e veloce mi aveva colto di sorpresa, ma anche così i mei riflessi trenta volte superiori alla media mi avevano permesso di subire un danno minino, restando in partita. La mia veste ignifuga fumava, le mie pistole erano bollenti.

Questo complicava la situazione, ma mi sarebbe bastato aspettare. Con un gesto rapido sostituì il caricatore, spostando le munizioni bollenti in tasca. C'era il rischio che esplodessero da un momento all'altro, ma calcolai una possibilità del 53% che non lo facessero.

Finchè le possibilità erano superiori al 50% allora potevo scommettere su di esse. Il nuovo caricatore sostituì il vecchio e poi la pistola tornò alla fondina, questa volta quella legata in vita e non sotto la giacca. Con un gesto rapido estrassi il mio coltello a farfalla, sorridendo all'ironia della sorte.

Ora che non potevo sparare, dovevo affrontare un nemico al quale sarebbe stato difficile avvicinarsi. Il coltello venne rigirato tra le mie dita, mentre Raiser tornava su di me. Era indubbiamente infuriato, probabilmente più per l'inutile teatralità dietro il mio scontro con il suo servo, che per i danni in sé che le avevo procurato.

Questa volta non mi lasciai cogliere impreparato, il getto di fiamme che volò nella mia direzione fu abilmente scansato e mi ritrovai tranquillamente a girare intorno al nemico. Il suo potere era grande, il suo fattore rigenerativo pure, ma non poteva reggere il confronto con la mia velocità.

Un'onda di potere cremisi volò verso di noi mentre Rias si univa alla battaglia, con un'espressione infuriata in volto. "Kinji! Dov'è la tua auricolare? Non stai assolutamente seguendo il piano!" La rossa era arrabbiata, con ragione, per il mio comportamento dissennato, ma il me in Hysteria Mode non era spaventato da lei, al contrario trovava stuzzicante queste sue emozioni.

Con un tuffo carpiato evitai l'ennesimo attacco di fuoco, avvicinandomi quel tanto che bastava alla mia padrona per sorriderle. Questa volta non ero in Hysteria Berseker, ero perfettamente lucido e conscio di me… ok, forse non era una cosa così positiva visto che appena a portata di mano, mi inginocchiai ai suoi piedi, sfiorandole una mano per trattenerla tra le mie.

"Scusami mia padrona, sto agendo in maniera avventata, ma tutto ciò che faccio è per te. Non posso sopportarlo, il mio cuore non può reggerlo, non posso cederti a lui."

Con un cenno della mano indicai Raiser, che dal canto suo creò una sfera ancora più grande lanciandola contro entrambi noi. Senza nemmeno voltarmi abbracciai Rias, feci una piroetta laterale, come se stessimo ballando il tango, evitando l'attacco poderoso. I nostri corpi erano uniti un'inscindibile magia, avvertivo il suo enorme seno sul mio petto ed il battito dei nostri cuori che risuonavano l'uno nell'altro. Tutto intorno a noi bruciava il fuoco degli attacchi che avevo evitato, ma più di qualsiasi cosa avvertivo l'ardore del mio desiderio e della mia passione.

"K-Kinji! Cosa stai facendo?!"

Le sorrisi, un sorriso tranquillo, seducente, degno del me stesso in Hysteria Mode. Ed avvicinai il mio viso a quello di lei, arrivai quasi a sfiorarle le labbra, ma all'ultimo istante devia verso il suo orecchio. "Tu sei troppo importante per me. Sei la mia padrona, la mia amica, la mia seconda possibilità. Mi hai dato degli amici ed una famiglia quando ero convinto di non poterne più avere. Se con la mia vita o con la mia morte sarò in grado di proteggerti, io lo farò…."

Sussurrai queste parole, sfiorai la sua guancia con le mie labbra di velluto e lei avvampò come se mai nessuno le avesse detto cosa più bella. Quando la lasciai andare, per tornare al combattimento, lei perse lentamente quota, guardandomi scioccata. Ero completamente diverso dal pazzo scatenato della chiesa, il me di adesso era il perfetto principe venuto a salvare la sua amata dal temibile drago.

Ed a proposito del drago, anzi della fenice, il nostro alterco amoroso non era sfuggito ai suoi occhi acuti, che ora avevano iniziato a fissarmi con rabbia ancora maggiore. Smise di lanciare palle di fuoco a casaccio e volò contro di me. Cercava lo scontro diretto, l'avevo infine condotto alla mia trappola.

Per la prima volta da quando il re nemico era apparso in campo, non cercai la fuga, affrontai il suo lato più spaventoso, voltandomi un'ultima volta verso Rias che assisteva alla lotta.

Le sorrise ed ammiccai impercettibilmente.

E poi venni colpito. Un pugno poderoso, carico di magia, impattò contro il lato destro del mio volto. Fiamme si espansero in ogni direzione partendo dal quel punto e la mia carne iniziò a bruciare. Il dolore era insopportabile, ma anche così resistetti alla voglia di urlare.

La lama del mio coltello incontrò lo stomaco del mio nemico e lo perforò squarciandolo. Per chiunque quella sarebbe stata una ferita da ritiro, ma per la fenice era solo un attimo di dolore. Le stesse fiamme che avevano corroso il mio viso, comparvero dalla ferita, l'avvolsero per poi sparire, lasciando la pelle lucida ed intatta.

Osservai con attenzione quel fenomeno, verificando la mia ipotesi.

L'attacco avrebbe funzionato, il mio prossimo colpo sarebbe stato l'ultimo e ci avrebbe portato alla vittoria.

Raiser era retrocesso per un istante, aveva fatto guarire la sua ferita, per poi tornare su di me. Il mio occhio destro era chiuso e carbonizzato, dunque la mia visuale era limitata, ma anche così evitai i suoi colpi successivi.

Dal basso sentivo i miei compagni gridare. Rias li aveva fermati dall'intervenire.

Probabilmente aveva capito che al livello attuale sarebbero stati solo d'impiccio se fossero intervenuti.

E scansai un montante, una gomitata, perfino un calcio che mi sfiorò il mento, ma alla fine sorrisi quando con la mano sfiorai la pistola, capendo che era quasi giunta la mia occasione. Il nostro scontro a mezz'aria continuò e perfino con le mie capacità potenziate dall'Hysteria Mode avvertì i primi segni di stanchezza.

Il mio corpo non si mosse per tempo e venni colpito allo stomaco. Una seconda esplosione di fiamme carbonizzò una parte dei miei vestiti ignifughi bruciando la pelle sottostante. Poi toccò alle spalle, al viso, alle braccia. In breve iniziai a subire tutti i suoi attacchi, ritrovandomi sempre più vicino alla morte.

Eppure la mia presa sul coltello rimase salda per tutto il tempo. Perfino quando fui colpito al braccio che lo reggeva e questo si carbonizzò al punto da non fare neppure male. Perfino quando sentì le ossa del mio cranio incrinarsi sotto la sua forza. E quando arrivò il calcio allo stomaco che tanto aspettavo, fu chiaro perché non l'avevo lasciato andare.

Fu solo una frazione di secondo, un taglio chirurgico e l'inserimento di qualcosa nel suo petto, prima che iniziassi a precipitare verso suolo.

Ed anche ridotto così continuai a sorridere. Sorrisi perché sebbene lui non si fosse accorto del mio attacco, le fiamme eruppero dalla ferita. Le fiamme l'avvolsero, le fiamme la curarono e …. La fecero esplodere.

Gli stessi proiettili Butei, resi instabili dal calore che avevo deciso di tenere in tasca, li avevo inseriti nella ferita fatta sul suo petto. Sapevo che la ferita si sarebbe rigenerata, che per farlo avrebbe usato il fuoco e che il fuoco avrebbe provocato l'esplosione, dunque usai questo suo punto di forza contro di lui.

L'equivalente di una paio di granate esplose nella sua cassa toracica e perfino per una fenice quello risultò essere un colpo quasi fatale. L'esplosione scosse l'aria, il mio corpo continuò a cadere e venne recuperato dalla Buchou prima che toccasse il suolo.

Intorno a noi iniziarono a volare i nostri amici e compagni di team.

Mi rallegrai nel vedere che oltre a Koneko, nessun altro era stato eliminato dal gioco.

Il mio piano era riuscito.

Un piano avventato, che risultò essermi quasi fatale, ma che era necessario per aggiudicarci la vittoria. Eppure nessuno sembrava aver capito quel fantastico piano architettato dal me in Hysteria Mode, ed io sorrisi ai loro visi spaventati e perplessi, mentre molti alzavano lo sguardo verso quella massa fumante che era Raiser.

Probabilmente sarei stato interrogato su quanto era accaduto nelle fasi finali dello scontro, ed avrei dovuto spiegare tutto fin dal principio, su come avevo schivato tutti i suoi attacchi a distanza per indurlo in un corpo a corpo, su come durante il corpo avessi iniziato ad incassare i suoi colpi più potenti per fargli abbassare la guardia, e su come infine lo aveva battuto proprio mentre sferrava il suo attacco finale, usando giusto un po' di astuzia e tanta, tanta fortuna.

Ed il mondo iniziò ad oscurarsi.

Probabilmente sarei stato interrogato, ma per ora era solo tempo di riposare…

Nel mio ultimo attimo di lucidità pensai a Koneko…

…avevo mantenuto la promessa che le avevo fatto.

E sorrisi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Note:** Capitolo più corto, ma in mia discolpa: Domani ho un esame, non avevo tempo per l'epilogo, che comunque arriverà a giorni. Grazie a chi ha recensito ed a presto!


	6. Chapter 6

**Un Butei alla Kuoh Academy**

**Disclaimer:** Non posseggo ne Highschool DxD ne Hiden No Aria. La storia è scritta senza scopi di lucro

**Ultima Pallottola – **Avanti tutta!

Era passata una settimana, una settimana dallo scontro con il gruppo di Raiser Phenex e dalla nostra plateale vittoria. Nessuno si sarebbe aspettato che un gruppo di demoni così giovani prevalesse su un campione collaudato dell'arena, ne che un giovane demone reincarnato come me, battesse un membro immortale delle indomabili fenici.

Era inutile dire che la cosa ci creò dei grattacapi. Secondo gli accordi presi, il fidanzamento di Rias fu infranto ed a lei venne concessa piena liberta per scegliere il suo futuro marito, ma tolto questo le cose erano solo peggiorate. Erano peggiorate al punto che ora mi ritrovavo seduto su una comoda poltrona nel regno degli inferi, in pieno territorio Gremory, nello studio personale del Maou suo fratello.

"E quindi sei tu che hai salvato la mia sorellina…"

L'uomo sembrava gentile, cordiale, con gli stessi capelli cremisi che lo accomunava alla mia padrona, ma a differenza di lei, aveva una quieta aura di potere intorno a sé. Debole come la risacca del mare quando la si osserva da un alto promontorio, ma allo stesso tempo intensa come uno Tsunami pronto a sommergermi.

"S-Si!"

Mi sedetti più dritto, cercando di ignorare il sudore che mi colava dalla fronte. L'invito mi era stato inviato giorni prima, quindi avevo avuto modo di prepararmi e di conoscere la storia, almeno quella pubblica, del mio Cicerone, l'uomo che si era offerto di mostrarmi il mondo degli inferi, ma che fino a quel momento si era limitato a fissarmi da dietro la scrivania del suo ufficio.

"C'è qualcosa di strano in te, sei completamente diverso da quando hai sconfitto Raiser. È forse successo qualcosa con Rias? Avete per caso avuto rapporti sessuali non protetti?"

Sbiancai, arrossì e divenni una statua di gesso, tutto contemporaneamente. La domanda mi aveva spiazzato, mi aveva spiazzato al punto che non sapevo come rispondere. In effetti nell'ultima settimane le dinamiche tra me e la mia padrona erano cambiate, ma da questo a fare s-sesso, il passo era lungo.

Lucifer parve prendere il mio silenzio nel modo sbagliato ed iniziò a ridacchiare. Ridacchiò mentre quella fievole sensazione di potere intorno a lui iniziava ad estendersi nella stanza. "Quindi era per questo che la mia sorellina, la mia piccola e tenere sorellina, che amavo portare a cavalcioni sulla mia schiena, ha voluto rompere il fidanzamento. Aveva già trovato qualcuno da amare e quel qualcuno ha paura di affrontarmi..."

Aprì bocca, provai a parlare, ma semplicemente annaspai, biascicando qualche parola. Qualche parola sbagliata.

"I-I-Io… N-n-no, cioè, noi n-n-non siamo innamorati…"

Lucifer si alzò in piedi, il potere aveva iniziato ad assumere la parvenza di mulinelli cremisi intorno a lui mentre il suo sguardo diventava sempre più rabbioso ed allucinato.

"Quindi mi stai dicendo che hai avuto rapporti sessuali non protetti con la mia sorellina, senza amarla. Che la stai illudendo…"

Mi vidi già morto, questa volta non ero in Hysteria Mode, non c'era un qualche piano selvaggio e brillante pronto a salvarmi, era semplicemente il mio destino venire schiacciato come fossi una pulce, da uno dei reggenti dell'inferno.

Avvertì come un vento potente che mi spinse indietro, ma fu tutto lì, quando tornai ad aprire gli occhi, Lucifer mi guardava bonariamente sorridendo. "Pensavi che ti avrei ucciso? Ahah, chissà perché pensano sempre tutti il peggio di me, sarà per i miei capelli rossi come il sangue? Proprio non lo so."

L'uomo continuò a ridacchiare ed io presi fiato.

"Noi non l'abbiamo fatto!"

I suoi occhi si sgranarono leggermente ed il suo sorriso si allargò un po' di più.

"Non avete fatto cosa? Si più specifico."

Come pendendo dalle mie labbra, incrociò le mani al petto, rimanendo in attesa. Probabilmente non sarei morto, ma quella era sicuramente una situazione spaventosa per me.

"N-Noi non abbiamo fatto s-sesso! Sono ancora vergine!"

Lo dissi ad alta voce, come se fosse qualcosa di cui andare fieri, ma del resto avevo a malapena sedici anni, non era poi così strano per un ragazzo della mia età esserlo. E per la prima volta da quando fui introdotto nello studio, sentì l'aria distendersi. Lucifer sembrava visibilmente sollevato.

"Oh, è un piacere sentirlo. Scusami se sono stato un po' grezzo, ma durante lo scontro mi sei sembrato un po' un Don Giovanni, non molto meglio di Raiser, anche se decisamente più forte in combattimento."

L'uomo trasse a se un bastone da passeggiò e si alzò.

"Lo hai sconfitto in maniera egregia, soprattutto se si considera che hai usato solo artifizi umani e sei un demone reincarnato da così poco. Allora, andiamo a fare il nostro giro? Ti ho invitato qui per vedere gli inferi, no?"

Come se nulla fosse mai successo, venni condotto fuori dal palazzo, mentre nella mia mente insultavo il me stesso in Hysteria Mode in modi che probabilmente non avrei mai potuto ripetere a voce alta. Era colpa sua se mi trovavo in una situazione del genere, colpa del suo stupido comportamento galante e protettivo, che non aveva fatto altro che causarmi problemi, il primo dei quali si manifestò già il giorno successivo alla battaglia.

Mi ritrovai a scendere le scale del maniero in compagnia di un vivace (e completamente diverso da pochi minuti prima) Lucifer, mentre la mia mente ritornò a quella morbida sensazione intorno alla mia mano. Quasi potevo ancora sentirla. Soffice, vellutata, con un'elasticità unica.

Era il seno di Rias. Il suo seno nudo, che mi ritrovai a stringere mentre entrambi dormivamo nel mio letto. Ovviamente io ero quello in trappola, proprio come la prima volta che mi svegliai a letto con lei. La verità era che eravamo tornati nel mondo umano, le mie ferite erano state sanate, ma lo stress psicologico dovuto all'Hysteria Mode mi aveva costretto in un sonno profondo.

Il mio corpo potenziato da demone, aveva permesso alla mia Hysteria Mode di superare i limiti che avevo da umano e questo aveva richiesto un costo alto alla mia mente, che riuscì a malapena a tenere il passo. A quanto mi raccontarono quando mi svegliai, dormì per circa dodici ore durante le quali Rias pensò bene di coricarsi con me.

Lo fece in privato, senza dare nell'occhio, come se stesse commettendo una qualche sorta di cattiveria nei confronti di qualcuno, qualcuno che potevo solo immaginare essere io. E così mi risvegliai aggrovigliato a lei, con il suo corpo caldo a contatto con il mio ed il suo seno nel palmo della mia mano.

Strinsi leggermente il palmo, da appena sveglio ero ancora confuso, ed un gemito sommesso le sfuggi nel sonno facendomi capire. Certe immagini sarebbero rimaste per sempre impresse nella mia memoria, per questo non mi fu difficile ignorare il cicaleccio del mio accompagnatore, ricordando come immediatamente mi trasformai in Hysteria Mode sotto l'influsso di quel calore.

Fu un istinto potente, l'istinto più potente, quello di procreare. Iniziai con l'accarezzare Rias, il solleticarla piano, il massaggiarla sul ventre piatto, fino a che non iniziò a svegliarsi. Sebbene fossi sotto il giogo di quel forte impulso, non avrei mai potuto approfittarmi di lei mentre era ancora incosciente, preferì farla svegliare dolcemente. E sempre dolcemente la baciai appena i suoi occhi si socchiusero cercando di capire cosa l'avesse riportata alla realtà.

Non ero padrone di me, lo ammetto, ma mi godei il forte sapore delle sue labbra così come le nostre lingue che iniziavano lentamente a sfiorarsi. Lei era insicura, anzi più che insicura, era completamente basita. Era stata lei ad infilarsi nel mio letto, ma chissà perché si aspettava che non reagissi. Forse era abituata con qualche uomo più passivo, fatto di sole parole e niente fatti (*), ma il me in Hysteria Mode era diverso, era capace di manipolare gli eventi, plasmare le sensazioni, trasformando tutto in rovente vortice di passione.

Non ci volle molto prima che guidassi Rias all'altezza del mio cavallo. La sua piccola mano strinse la mia virilità, ed io l'avvolsi di più a me. Sarebbe successo, lo avremmo fatto, lo avremmo sicuramente fatto… se in quel momento, con un fragore spaventoso, la porta non si fosse sfondata verso l'interno della stanza.

Il mio slancio fu rapido ed istintivo, con il mio corpo mi portai su Rias per proteggerla da eventuali schegge vaganti, ma questo non fece che peggiorare la situazione, in quanto, fuori dalla porta che lei stessa aveva sfondato, giaceva in lacrime Koneko.

Doveva averci visto, sentito ed aver dunque frainteso. Non era per amore che facevo ciò che facevo, era semplicemente il mio istinto portato oltre la ragione dalla mia malattia. Ed andò via, si volse e scappò nel corridoio, ed il lato della mia Hysteria Mode, che aveva le virtù di un cavaliere, non poté che lasciare tutto per inseguirla.

Fui veloce a rivestirmi, ed altrettanto velocemente sfiorai le labbra di Rias con le mie prima di dirigermi nell'edificio scolastico dove eravamo accampati. A quanto pare nessuno era tornato a casa propria e come un'enorme famiglia felice avevamo deciso di rimanere lì a dormire per riprenderci dallo scontro, con l'unico problema di una relazione illecita in corso d'opera…

Trovai Koneko nella stanza del club. Era seduta sul divano, teneva la testa bassa e singhiozzava. Il me normale sarebbe probabilmente rimasto lì imbambolato come un allocco, ma il me in Hysteria Mode sapeva cosa fare. Mi inginocchiai davanti a lei, le sollevai il mento con due dita, schivando il gancio dentro che mi venne rivolto contro.

E lei continuò a tentare di colpirmi, di farmi del male, di sfogare il suo dolore. Normalmente non l'avrei capito, avrei arrancato nel tentativo di intuire cosa l'affliggeva, ma in quel momento mi fu chiaro come il sole. Koneko si era innamorato di qualcuno come me. Forse non il vero me, l'idiota incapace che non era stato in grado di salvarla, forse solo dell'immagine riflessa dal me in Hysteria Mode, ma era indubbiamente innamorata.

E dopo aver raccolto il suo coraggio, concedendomi un bacio pieno di sentimento e di cose non dette, io avevo flirtato con Rias durante lo scontro, ed ero stato beccato a far quasi sesso con lei. Per empatia mi sentì morire e misi insieme i pezzi della nostra breve conoscenza. Lei mi aveva visto fragile, debole, mi aveva accompagnato a Tokyo e visto il lato più miserabile di me.

Lei mi aveva visto raccogliere il coraggio per salvare persone appena conosciute in una chiesa piena di creature soprannaturali. Lei mi aveva visto accettare il suo piccolo pensiero quando raccolsi il cellulare infranto da quello stesso tavolino che era alle mie spalle e mi aveva visto ricambiare il suo interesse quando entrai a far parte della schiera di servitori di Rias. E dopo questo aveva evitato ogni contatto con me per paura. Paura che avrebbe sofferto, che fosse tutto nella sua testa, che non avrei mai ricambiato.

Non potei negare a me stesso che molte cose che lei aveva visto non erano altre che fantasie, ma anche così non mi sentì in grado di respingerla. La feci sfogare facendomi colpire, e quando volai contro il muro sfondando la parete, i suoi occhi si contrassero.

Mi si avvicinò, si assicurò che stessi bene e poi pianse. Pianse molto, tanto che quando i nostri compagni ci raggiunsero, allertati dal fracasso di un muro distrutto, era ancora stesa su di me, ad usare la mia camicia come fazzoletto. Incredibilmente le erano spuntate coda ed orecchie bianche come la neve, che in situazioni normali avrei trovato bizzarre, ma che in quella circostanza reputai adorabili.

Ed io la consolai per tutto il tempo, alzando infine lo sguardo su miei amici e compagni.

"Devo parlavi. Devo parlare a tutti voi. A questo punto è giusto che sappiate la verità…"

Sospirai, mi voltai verso l'ennesimo palazzo o monumento di una città di cui non avrei nemmeno ricordato il nome, quando finalmente il girò finì. Avevamo camminato per ore, eravamo stati sotto il sole ed in molti ci avevano fermato per parlare con il Maou.

I tratti tra le città vicine li avevamo fatti in carrozza, quelli più lunghi con il teletrasporto, per questo quando il Maou mi poggiò una mano sulla spalla e sorrise, rimasi scioccato dalle sue parole.

"E con questo finisce il giro dei territori che mi appartengono. So che sono un po' pochi, soprattutto vista la mia carica, ma ho preferito cedere molte delle mie proprietà alla mia famiglia che avrebbe avuto più tempo per gestirle e farle fruttare. Se vuoi possiamo organizzarci ed una cinquantina di visite di circa otto ore, fartele visitare tutte. Sarebbe stupendo avere compagnia!"

Sbiancai immaginandomi altre cinquanta volte a camminare per le strade in quel modo, ma per fortuna da dietro un angolo spuntò una mano protesa che stringeva un enorme ventaglio bianco. Il ventaglio colpì la testa del Maou, che si voltò verso la sua regina/moglie/cameriera Graphia.

"Tu devi lavorare, se Kinji-san vorrà visitare le terre di famiglia, allora dovremo trovargli un accompagnatore."

Scossi violentemente il capo cercando di declinare.

"N-N-No, grazie, va bene così. Sono più che soddisfatto di quanto mi è stato mostrato. Avrò diecimila anni per imparare il resto, non c'è fretta no?"

Ridacchiai, sudai, ma parvero bersela.

Alla fine fui rimandato a casa con un sorriso ed un mare di pacchi per Rias. Il Maou mi aveva passato in confidenza un pacchetto di preservativi, ridendo sommessamente.

E tornai a casa, dove lo scontro tra le donne che volevano far parte della mia vita era ancora in corso.

Era davvero, davvero dura essere me.

**Note:** Questa sarebbe dovuta essere la conclusione del capitolo precedente. Spero possa piacervi.

(*) Un chiaro riferimento a quell'asessuato di Issei, che parla in continuazione di tette, dice di essere un pervertito, ma non ha ancora inzuppato il biscotto. Un qualsiasi altro ragazzo avrebbe fatto centro e Kinji in Hysteria Mode non è da meno.


End file.
